Entropy II  Chaoskampf
by Experiment 282
Summary: Set seven months after the original events of Entropy, Sonic wakes up from Chyro Stasis and finds himself on a journey with Amy to find the Chaos Emeralds spread across time, with the help of a White Hedgehog and Purple Cat. SonAmy, SilVaze other ships.
1. Chapter 1 Waking Up

**Hi there**

**This is a Sequel to my earlier work, Entropy. If you want to understand this story fully, please read said work. I will try to incorporate much of the events as flashbacks so some might get the history behind this. If you're going to do so, please refrain from reading this straight away and head to Entropy, as this opening chapter has a lot of spoilers. However, I understand that it's quite lengthy so if you're too lazy too look back, just try to understand the gist of this story.**

**That being said, I welcome back loyal readers ready for the next installment. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chaoskampf<strong>

**1 – Waking Up**

A voice came out of the blue, from the nothingness that trembled his thoughts. It was a paradox tone of the heavens yet breathed from a technological standpoint. His ears listened in to whom was speaking to him...

_Of Wind, Rain and Lightning. Of Earth, Fire and Darkness. The world is sculptured by its own being. Adjourned for space and time and condemned for the consequences that follow. We sit in a cycle of hatreds, passions and heralded miracles. Brisk entries and and encore acts of kindness. For all wars that begin and for all wars the end mix in the brilliance of heroes and the terror of villains. The balance of death and rebirth, building a monument to all your sins, rejoicing, reliving, reimbursing. _

_For how this world has burned for 7 months under the crushing heels of a dominating dictator, his roar intimidating to all but the bravest of heroes, who stand tall. Those who have power...power beneath their feet, behind their backs within their hides. Power to bring change to every battle.. Change that is needed to culture, to cover, to evolve the world in tandem, rich in variety. Change that is inevitable for all of us. We experienced it, and you have too. We have watched the world burn. We cannot allow the world to perish. We mustn't let it crumble. We shall not let this bury life and existence itself._

_You fought gallantly against those who desired your demise. And yet, those of your circle have fallen for the love the world you hold dear. We know your allies. We know your enemies. We know such truths that others are holding back and the manuscripts within the cities of old. Battles won but failed, lives saved but lost...every task had negative connotations._

_Torn hearts and spirits, intermingling with those who play war games with your soul. Your inner torment split over mental contradictions, past transgressions. A warped creature of proportions greater than a negative sun. The Dream Shifter played with the Dreamer, becoming the nightmare that your reality is today. It was terribly wrong and uncalled for such drastic measures. There will be time where that justice is upheld for you. For now, the Dreamer must make haste in his world, for the Dreamer is his own Dream Shaper. _

_But you cannot shape the dream just yet. In order for your reality to be shaped, you must be fit of mind, body and spirit. For all attributes taken, you can start on the birth of renewal, collecting what needs to be collected, and destroying what needs to be destroyed. They are stains on this Earth! You must eradicate them! For time is running short, and the dark one is on the just course for total devastation. We need you to succeed. We need to you to be there. They want you to be there. This must come to pass or else you will have nothing left...but to protect ashes and dust of the world you called your own._

_You are the designated Protector of this Earth. However, you will not be able to do it alone. For another needs your guidance, and you for they. Together...your lights will shine higher and brighter, blinding those who seek better for their selfish remnants. For they fail to know that the truth was interwoven secretly within the readings...I let you know for your own better...to heal you...to show you. But for now...we need you to wake up..._

_We need you Sonic...for the story is incomplete._

* * *

><p>His consciousness was low as her felt the poundings of nearby explosion. As his senses were dragging back to his brain, his touch irking at the feeling of water swimming around in his fur. It wasn't the problem not allowing him to stand. It was cold...still colder than what it had ever been before.<p>

His hearing returned from nothing, to a slight hollow and ruffling, muffled bunch of sounds. Mostly wind and breaking objects from the distance. Normally he would react, but still, his body did not move.

His taste re-evolved from nothing to something bitter, yet. It was dry from what ever had been on his mouth, leaving a disgusting aftertaste. Flapping his tongue about again, it was the only that seemed to be moving.

His sight...took the longest to come back. Trembling, his eyes darted from side to side. That same damn brown hue that he had grown sick of had taken over, with spots of red and other various colours scattered about...mostly blue otherwise.

His smell, dusty...moist. No real scent to be had other than burnt paper and wood, possibly rusty metals as well. Possibly combined with his taste really. None too pleasant.

It took some time for him to get back up on his feet and look around. He made sure he didn't step on any glass that appeared around him, as he rubbed his head. His legs were a bit wobbly, forcing him to lean on a nearby wall to prevent himself from falling over. Breath was needed back, but it didn't take too long until it did. Eventually, given with stretches and small exercises, the recovery was remarkably fast, since he'd been isolated from everything for ages. Looking up, he could see the gray clouds floating across that peaked through the broken roof. Something must have happened here obviously.

His last memory was getting sealed inside the Chryo Chamber and Amy's face. Last thing he remembered was her sadness at him having to be imprisoned for misdeeds that were completely out of his control. His mental state was shattered beyond repair, but...for this while, what ever it was, it allowed him to gather strength, mending the sensitive glass that resembled his sanity and formed it back together. He felt in his normal ways again, only slightly more cynical and the fraction of guilt that'd been taken out of the larger piece he'd carried.

He remembered this room well...the shackled platforms of iron, the air vents ensuring the coolness followed and broken down computers that monitored his specs. Dark in all its bleakness, walls of grey and black. Crumbled glass. He was lucky they allowed him his shoes to be on...but he failed to collect if they ever took them off at all. For what memories he did possess, there were some that weren't brought as soon as he tried to think about it, missing pieces if you will.

A gust of wind brought attention to a broken wall, allowing him out of the Chryo room and into another room. Not much difference to the Chryo. It seemed opened. He picked this out has GUN's Metropolis Branch, situated in the heart of Metropolis itself, known as Grand Metropolis. The breeze blew about, the hollowing sounds rather haunting. Sonic himself stalked across the remains of the headquarters in his humble company.

By the time he got down to the bottom floor, he walked outside in the open. As with what happened to Westopolis and Central City, it had been laid waste with attacks from all corners. Demons...robots...Buildings nearly flattened and debris everywhere, confirming the grey skies from earlier. A chilling silence failed to send chills up Sonic's spine but he was wary.

Smashed hovercars, torn clothes...pieces of scrap metal, cardboard, more glass. It looked more like a junk yard if anything. It was rather lonely, like the other cities' fates had regressed into. The wind kept it's own business in the order of creepiness but Sonic continued searching. Where would he go? What would he do? How...how did it all happen? From when he was frozen he wasn't aware Metropolis was going to get attacked and thought it's defenses were pretty good. But...it looks like he was too late. The only thing left to do now was to find some semblance of society. And possibly find who ever did this.

He took more trips down memory lane, remembering the event where Eggman had fused himself with Abbadonia, as per his surprising plan. The battle, ruthless where Sonic's rage manifested in excrutiatingly ugly ways. But...Sonic couldn't know for sure the truth of it. Not at this rate. He remembered the battle with the giant purple mecha robot that was called Echo Uniform One and The Boy. But then, in his head came soft whispers that trickled throughout his subconscious. Words that he held onto slightly whilst frozen, his mind completely sealed in darkness. It wasn't all bad, at least it allowed him to think for himself, sorting out priorities and so forth. Sonic knew he wouldn't have gotten out anytime soon, for he knew what he did, cursing himself for getting to the stage, when he should have much stronger to refuse. But...he'd slipped once, a domino effect occurring and leading to the Blue Blurs downfall.

For now, he mustn't stress too much. His brain was still waking up at this point, the recollections part of the game. Rubbing his head, his right eye starting to ache slightly. Touching it, felt...odd. Stopping, it came to him that he still had the bionic eye from the battle with a freaky version of Tails that he'd rather forget. He kicked a random plastic bottle as he walked, trying to make sense of it all. If he could then fantastic. But it was mostly impossible.

Taking a deep breath, he looked around for a direction to go. Since the city was destroyed and the streets practically vanished underneath and above, as well as the fact that Sonic couldn't tell if it was night or day due to the thick dark clouds, there was no sense of north, south, east or west. So he began to look around for a map, standing or otherwise.

At least he was running again, parading through cracked under-roads and jumping over dangerous areas. He peeled down streets and skidded around sharp corners. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Majority of the cities maps were on holograms, much to Sonic's dismay.

He spent several hours running around, barely recognizing anything at all. What ever battle this was, he hoped the others escaped and are safe and well. If anything, they would ensure evacuation was imminent. All those years in fear of Eggman allowed GUN to make protocols and procedures if ever the worst should occur.

"Man...how am I gonna get out of here?" Sonic asked himself.

He sat down on what was left of a fallen bench, looking at the rubble covering a former restaurant. Gathering his thoughts, Sonic tried to think of a plan to find something or someone.

"If I was a survivor, where would I be?"

Sonic should have listened to those meetings and GUN Protocols instead of leaning back in the chairs and not paying attention by playing games on his phone. They bored him to death but right now he could really use them.

Or the Ring of Memories.

The thought came about of that mysterious artifact, one of many needed to ensure Abbadonia's destruction. The ability for the wearer to look into emotionally packed auras or, "Time Scars" and look into the past of the area they were in. He joked to himself whether or not the Ring could handle the travesty that had happened. Still, it would be nice to have it again, to at least know what went wrong and where they all went. He supposed this was part of his punishment.

He shook his head. There was no need to keep thinking like that. He was still a fine, young capable hedgehog who did better well on his own. Quick witted strategies was all he needed. Maybe. Doubt wanted to cloud his mind but Sonic willed off to some stupid subconscious theory. He started running around, searching. Then when he was done with that eventual failure, he speed as fast as he could to the outskirts. It was all he could do at this time. He went passed something of an odd orange colour, halting himself, and moonwalking back to have a better look. By the time he got there, it was gone. Ignoring it, he went onwards. He kept running along, unaware that the orange figure was standing behind him as he speed off.

He skidded to a halt when some unusual bright colours caught his eye. He walked closer. It appears the figures were searching for something in the rubble. They were at least twenty meters away from Sonic, who had trouble making them out.

One was tall, green and solid, with a tail. Another was shorter, purple skin with a curled tail. The last was small, flapping it's insectoid wings in its yellow, black and orange design. Sonic smiled.

"I tell ya, we must've been in this city several times already...why do they need this...Umbra...Umbre?" Said the green one.

"Umbadextrine." Corrected the purple one.

"Umba wumba! So we gonna find it here?" Asked the yellow one.

Sonic knew them as Vector, Espio and Charmy respectively. He walked forward to greet them, only for a black hole to open up in front of them, a swarm of demons he remembered crawling out, attacking the trio. Sonic made a stern face, before charging in to help them.

Charmy dealt with the EggStumpWings, ugly looking legless gargoyle things with long moustaches, trying to swat them with some bag that he was carrying. Vector punched EggCrawfangs, demonic dogs, in the face, taunting them as they came near. Espio, in his swift, ninja ways made flips, kicks, punches, used shurikens to destroy the annoying goblin like EggImplix, with their trickster ways. Like the EggStumpWings, they had mustaches as well. Sonic briefly snickered, before punching their lighs out with a series of thrown fists and feet, dodging swipes and fire balls until all were knocked back into the whole from whence they came.

Dusting his hands, the hole shrank and vanished. Sonic approached the three with his hands on his hips.

"Well...long time no see!" Sonic remarked.

Vector smiled as he cracked his knuckles. "Yes indeed!"

Despite the misery, Sonic was finally glad to hear another voice. Any voice would be perfect, and these three automatically fit the bill.

Team Chaotix

The Detective Agency that had become more than itself over this past time. Their wear was different, wearing all black mostly with a small logo, displaying a gold ring with a rose on it, with some writing Sonic had to look into at a later time. They sat around, talking to each other. Sonic could see it in their eyes, with the happy expressions on their faces placing up a well-worn facade, only failing with the sadness that dwelled within, as cliched as that sounded.

In their words, they were here to search for a chemical called Umbadextrine. It was in fact a specific part of a medication that Amy's sister Asher had been producing for the survivors in their encampment back at the Garden of Rosales.

Sonic remembered the Garden quite fondly. It took up one third of the space situated in the circle of mountains within the cold northern parts of Holoska, while the rest was just hills and grass. The ruins themselves were quite the spectacle, growing one of the rarest plants in existence: Abbadonia Roses. Red Rose. Blue Thorns. Even though it was said that they were only growing in this place, originally called Muriel's Garden, named after the explorer who found it, Sonic discovered they were growing in a variety of places, namely around the Door frame shape Portals in several places around the world. Rosales had beautiful former houses and the like, one main street that from an old vision used to celebrate parties on, and at the end sat the tall Temple of the Prophets, one of the treasured occupants of the Garden, a resident of the House of Rosoideae, the Pink Hedgehogs of Amy Rose's ancestry, that were often guarded and protected by Sonic's ancestors, the Stupilites.

It was history that...became hard to die for. After the events that spurned Tails eventual death at the hands of a corrupted God, to the events that twisted himself beyond all meaning, took a turn for the worst. But now, for Sonic who was slightly mentally more capable, he could look back and pity himself, or move on and find something constructive, (or destructive) to do.

Vector welcomed Sonic back into the fold, exchanged looks with Espio. Something was up as they muttered, Sonic demanding to know what was going on.

"Hey guys, I know it's cool to back n' all, but what exactly are you doing besides this? It's obvious that you're clammering about somethin' I don't need to know about." Sonic complained.

Vector faced Sonic, then muttered something along the lines of "Should we tell him?" to Espio. Sonic crossed his eyes, giving looks to the pair, while Charmy flew about in his ignorance, singing some random song about the Umbadextrine. Vector sighed.

"I know this is gonna sound strange Sonic..." Vector started.

"Indeed so." Said Espio.

Vector rubbed his head, seemingly flustered. "You see, uh...well, we kinda...sort of...might of...uhhh Espio...HELP!"

Espio facepalmed, then turned to Sonic. "What Vector is trying to say is that...she knew you were waking up."

Sonic rose an eyebrow. "She knew? Who's she?"

Vector's and Espio's eyes darted to the ground. "It's best if we don't talk about it here." Warned Vector.

Espio nodded. "Yes. They have eyes and ears everywhere. We must return back. All will be explained to you."

Sonic shrugged and stood up. "Well, what are we waitin' for? I was getting bored of this place..." He said.

Sonic followed the Chaotix out of the Metropolis Ruins and eventually out into the open, where one of the Jetcopters had landed. That same symbol appeared on the sides, scraped out from where the former GUN logos were. They were three, with humans with their rifles aiming towards Sonic in their hastiness, sitting on the side Jetcopters, with a lone one in the middle. Sonic believed their actions to be justified for his own reasons. Nonetheless, Vector had to calm them down, announcing that he was on their side. Sonic failed to say anything, and jumped on, Espio giving indication to high tail out of here.

They flew way above the clouds, Vector flying it. He'd taken some training with Vanilla and become a great pilot in his own right. Espio fiddled with one of his ninja knives, Charmy grinning with his optimistic attitude as he played around with a ball. Sonic was glad some things remained unchanged.

They arrived at Rosales, not much had seemingly changed from above. Still the same old Ruins sitting on top, but an instinct told something was indeed different. Originally they had gone through thick clouds, but to Sonic's surprise they parted uphead, the slight tilt indicating they were there. Sonic watched as the Jetcopters slowed down and took back the shape into their helicopter forms and slowly descended downwards into the fields.

Looking closer, the fields were filled with a farm of sorts, with shacks and tents surrounding the gardens of what appeared to be growing vegetables, being tended to by human and mobian alike. The farmers looked up as the Jetcopters landed on white circles with a dash in the middle. All of a sudden a square formed, the land lowering, revealing these parts as lifts, going into the underground.

It had an earthy look originally, with simple lights brighting the area. Horizontal iron doors quickly slide open, revealing a more shafty, metallic clad and blue lit area, finally arriving in a gigantic cave full of Jetcopters. Hundreds of soldiers wearing their uniform and pilots in their own flocked about, either tuning up or restocking, making orders and refurbishments, which Espio mentioned was the Flight Deck Sonic stepped out of their one, and properly looked around. Mobian and Human soldiers around them stopped what they were doing, staring at Sonic, the sound of releasing hydrolics and steam were the only things that rang in Sonic's ears, feeling the pinch of their eyes. They were neither happy, sad or angry, from what Sonic could see.

"Why are they staring at me?" Sonic wondered.

Vector started walking. "Hmmm...lemme think...you've been gone for months...no one has seen or heard from you since then..."

Espio walked beside Sonic.

"Vector is indicating that they are surprised that you're still alive." He explained.

Sonic nodded, smirking

"Well, it takes a lot to take me down. I mean a lot!" He said proudly.

They escorted Sonic through makeshift tunnels with many personnel walking passed in a rush, as if in preparation for something.

He was introduced to the new Tactical Response Room, or what they called the Bridge Deck. It was more tacky and less developed than the high tech ones back in Metropolis. Dingy, Sonic recognized the red headed O'Brien and the blonde Smith sitting around, their small smiles lighting up, aware that things might go awry around them.

Supreme Commander Rose sat in her chair as usual, barking orders. She hadn't changed much, sitting in her tight black dress, red heels, long pink quills and heavy mascara. Sonic guessed, that even though the situation was tight, dressing orders weren't She was in charge of the entire operation here like she was before, allowing to break the rules she herself enforced in others. Didn't surprise Sonic one bit however. He grinned.

"Commander Rose permission to speak?" Asked Espio as he bowed to her.

Commander Rose had her favourite habit in her mouth. "Yeah go on."

"We have come back from out mission from Metropolis and picked up something more valuable than Umbradextrine."

She snuffed. "What could be possibly be more valuable than that?"

Supreme Commander Asmos Rose. Mother of four, youngest being Amy Rose, one of Sonic's close friends. Harsh, mental but effective somewhat. Always got her way with "deals" followed by strawberry scented smoke. Her deep womanly voice that could make weak-willed males swoon. She knew how to play the opposite sex to her liking. Sonic didn't like her much, with the ways he heard how she treated her own daughter.

"You only need to look behind you ma'am." Sonic snarked.

Asmos was also known as Big Mama. Everyone called her that behind her back. She allowed those she liked to call her that name, like her children and several unnamed others. She uses it as a comforting, motherly toned name, but to all else it's more derogatory than that. Asmos turned around to lift a skeptic eyebrow.

"Sonic the Hedgehog...well...I suppose you'll have to substitute for now." Asmos said with a smug expression.

She left the situation to one of her subordinates as she walked them to her office. Much to Sonic's expectations it wasn't far. Gathering by its size, Big Mama had it arranged to her specifications, albeit a bit messy with papers scattered on the floor and the desk itself, with a rusty lamp sitting on the rugged wooden desk. Asmos sat on her big green leather computer chair, using simple nods to make Sonic sit down on the rugged dirty white chair.

"I don't sit in this room often." Asmos explained. She wiped the desk clean, shoving the papers on her desk off to her side, leaning over and clasping her hands together, looking at Sonic diligently.

"The situation is scruffy but we're managing. For now, we'll need all the resources we can get."

Sonic nodded. "I'll be glad to help. So...what's happening now?"

Asmos smirked. "Well, considering we've only just seen each for first time in months, I'll have to organize something for you. I will arrange a meeting with my joint Chiefs, for now I'll have Colonel Mjöllnir escort you to a spare room. I'm sure if you ask her nicely she will...explain things for you."

Colonel Mjöllnir? Oh right. Olly...whom Sonic discovered was Amy that one unfortunate time, during the Fusion of Eggman and Abbadonia. The Blue Blur still possesses a wad of guilt over that one. Asmos called Amy over the intercom, and no sooner than later, the Pink Hedgehog had come into the room, as Sonic looked at her from head to toe...

She appeared darker almost, wearing a black headband, light red eyeshadow that in Sonic's opinion looked weird, her quills a touch longer, the bangs that came out of her forehead hadn't changed. She wore a waist length denim jacket, with the symbol embedded in the left front chest pocket, wearing a tight black shirt underneath it. She had a matching denim skirt, with black three quarter tights, and white and red sneakers. Her gloves and the golden bangles were still there.

"Mjöllnir I need you to help arrange a room for Sonic and take him into the Spiral Cabins."

The look on Amy's face wasn't one of happiness or sadness, but she was rather apathetic to it all, her eyelids half drawn, her body language snapping up readiness otherwise.

"Come on." Said Amy, almost monotone.

Sonic followed Amy into the large Elevator at the front of the Bridge Deck. The Elevator itself riddled with dents and scratches suggested it was used a lot. She pressed a button, the doors closing shut and off they descended.

Sonic was confused about the silent treatment he was receiving. Amy didn't bother looking him in the eye, standing there, staring at the lift doors. He had to break the ice somehow.

"So uh...hows things Ames?" Sonic asked nicely.

"Terrible." Amy replied.

Her one word answer concerned Sonic, especially when she didn't expand on what she meant. How long was he gone for? He might as well ask that.

"So...how long was I out for? You know, since you last saw me?" He wondered.

Another silent moment, before Amy even bothered to open her mouth.

"From the time we sealed you and the time we fled Metropolis was one month. From then, to now, it has been seven months." She responded.

Seven months? Wow. That long? It left a lot to be desired. A lot of questions with multiple answers.

Especially for the fact that they left him for dead. He knew his crimes were unforgivable in the past, and he thought whether or not it was intentional to leave him behind. He knew it would have been Big Mama's decision. Also his mind was what major events had occurred during his great freezing time as he called it. Amy was being distant for starters. Had something happened with her he did not know. She seemed...different. She was before, but now...Sonic couldn't decide if she was better or worse than before. He'd hadn't seen her for ages, and they'd just met each other for the first time in eight months according to her. This was...puzzling to say the least.

The lift stopped suddenly, the doors shifting open, making their screeches. Walking out, the Spiral Cabins looked like an underground city, with homes dug inside the walls. It was more akin to a giant mine, that, literally spiraled downwards into the heart of the city itself. A mixture of technology and more environmentally friendly designs were developed. Hundreds of lift towers everywhere, with extension buildings made of left over metal materials. It wasn't clear how many lived here. From what Sonic could see, where they had been was original a cylinder spiral down, and half way down was the expanded giant cities all around. Lower still than the floored city level whirled around into the darkness, with only dimmer lights than the ones that were hanging on the cave walls, powered by cables that connected to each other, usually sitting next to doors.

"Of Earth. Of Metal. This city is the last thing we have left to consider a civilization." Amy said calmly.

"What you see here is the Spiral A Cabins. We have Cabins lettered A to M here. Housing thousands of people. We're still preparing N to Z, ready to house thousands more."

Sonic wasn't sure what to make of it, but seemed interested in the fast progress they were making. The buildings inside the giant mine-like caves weren't massive, but some were made to support the lifts as well. Small roads, not large enough for cars, were intermade with streets for the refugees. Some had pipes that shot up to the roof and beyond. There were a few support poles to make sure nothing caved in on them. They had people make sure of that.

They stood in front of the Spiral A Entrance to the Giant Cave, watching human and mobian creature alike wonder around in their salvaged wear and carrying equipment and supplies.

"This is Noiz City. The last place on Earth to house over 100,000 people and one of few left to defend themselves against Eggadon." Said Amy.

"Take a good look at it. You need to defend it at all costs."

Sonic examined it further. He felt sorry for these people. Innocent in all of this. He damned Eggman over and over again for his horrible inflictions on those who didn't deserve. He was ready when ever they were to take him down.

"Come...I'll take you to your room."

Sonic's room was in Spiral A. Apparently they were for more important personnel who worked for Big Mama directly or any other important allies. The rooms that had yellow labels on them weren't occupied. She took a key out of her pocket and flung it around her finger twice, before jabbing it into its look, pushing the door forward into the small cabin.

"It's not much." She stated.

Looking inside, there was the kitchen, the dining area and a door into the bedroom, as well as the bathroom next to it. Sonic shrugged.

"It's okay. As long as it has the comforts of home, I don't care. Like, I'll probably be with you guys most of the time huh?"

Amy didn't express anything as she took another key from inside, on the wall near the door frame.

"Most likely." She said, handing him the key. "This is yours. Keep it on you at all times."

Sonic nodded and put it away. "Gotcha...so when am I going to be updated with events."

Amy turned to the elevators ahead. "Big Mama has probably finished with the Chiefs by now. With your importance, you will be having a meeting with all them, then they will establish the forefronts."

Sonic was curious about Amy's tone. This was so...informative. Despite her emotionless behavior her intelligence seemed to rise dramatically. It also drew more concern for his friend. Something...had go on he was so certain of it. She was never like this before.

The air in these caverns was obviously a bit dusty and it tasted salty. At least the whitish tinge in the air was more hopeful than the depressing blue and brown hues he'd seen elsewhere. Within the Seven months since their escape, they built all this. He praised the building department for the quick work, and joked if they ever rushed and did sloppy work. Amy didn't respond in kind and continued walking him to the elevator. Strange, her sense of humor seemed to have vanished as well. After this, he'd have to a bit of investigating into the matter himself, but he needed a reliable and trust worthy source. These Chiefs...who ever they are, will shed light on past matters, but for Amy...he needed someone who's been close by her.

Tension welled as the sounds of the lift were the only things keeping the silence at bay. Sonic wanted to talk, joke around as per usual. But Amy was deathly still, only rocking slightly from the movement of the lift. Time will tell.

She lead him into a meeting room, long, white rectangle table with plastic chairs. Dark, with only over headed lights to give small brightness to the table and those who sat around it. He saw quite a few familiar faces as he sat down on one end. Big Mama Asmos sat on the other side, with a smirk on her face.

"Welcome Sonic...I trust Mjöllnir has shown you your room?" Asmos said in almost sweet tone.

"She sure did! I must complement you on your fine work Supreme Commander."

That smirk grew bigger. "Thank you Sonic. Now that you're here, we can now explain the situation to you."

It was nice of them to take the time out of their possibly busy lives to consult with Sonic. Especially with people he knew and knew well.

"We are the Rozen Resistance." Asmos announced.

"We are one of seven organizations in the movement against Eggadon and his ilk. You were learn the other six later on."

For now, she explained a brief history from the escape from Metropolis, to more recent times.

"We started constructing our base immediately which the Garden of Rosales was most certainly useful for us. It took us about two months with the help of every male, female and gifted child we had on our possession. With my guidance and those who I felt could lead the smaller packs well, we managed to place it in a livable condition. Precisely at fifty percent I might add. During the construction I set up factions within the resistance that could each deal with different but equally important matters. For example...Vector if you will..."

Vector stood up from his chair, sitting on the right side closest to Sonic.

"I'm the Chief of Outsider Resources. Our collecting of that chemical is part of the Chaotix network now."

Vanilla sat next to Vector, shot up from her chair, wearing some sort of formal uniform, grey in colour, several coloured badges on the left side of her chest and a skirt, her cute fluffy bunny tail popping out at the back.

"I'm the Chief of the Rock Wings, we are an air force provided either aerial assaults or aerial support."

Next to Vanilla was Andrew Rose, once handyman, now something else, his pink fur greasy, wearing over alls and a white shirt, his quills all scruffed up.

"I'm the Chief Engineer here. I pretty much helped design and construct this place, with some help of course."

On the other side, on the chair stood up a black wolf...or Cyber Wolf if you will in her magenta sleeveless top and blue skirt. Sonic remembered her as Glitch the Hacker.

"I'm the Network Chief, interlacing and communicating with the AI's of the other organizations, as well as keeping them connected throughout." She boasted. "No need to be jealous."

Next to Glitch was Asher. Her smile indicated she was the more optimistic of the lot.

"I'm in the Chief of Medicine here. I'm in charge of your health here." She stated, wearing her lab coat and all. Sonic smiled, then focused on Amy, who sat beside her mother.

"I'm in charge of the Primary Strike Force, sent on missions to hunt certain things down if they seem too much of a threat to a survival." She explained.

Explains...something. He'd have to find out later. For now...he had to understand fully.

"Over time you'll get to know the rest of the groups we're working with. We occasionally get visits and calls from them when it's important. For now, we focus on three things."

"Sustain, Save, Survive." Amy reiterated.

Asmos nodded. "We have to Sustain the community, Save as much as we can and try to survive...those three things make up the Rozen Resistance motto."

"And give hope to those who have none." Said Vanilla.

It seemed plausible with reasonable goals in mind. He suspected a lot more involved however. It was just general experience and instinct there were possibly other exchanges and deals, ordeals made behind the publics back. Still, it didn't seem like it was going to be too hard for him to help out.

"We've discussed amongst ourselves and I think it would be necessary for you to serve under Amy's Primary Strike Force." Asmos followed up.

Amy glared at her mother. "And you were going to discuss this with me when?" She argued.

"Sonic is a valuable ally. He knows Eggman better than any of us. And I expect you to use him efficiently." Asmos pointed out.

Sonic could tell Amy wasn't too happy with this. She wasn't told before hand or even negotiated with. The negativity spouted from her head. Did she not want Sonic helping her out?

"But Big Mama..." Amy tried to argue, but her mother cut in.

"You have your orders Mjöllnir. I expect you to follow them to the letter. Or you'll end up like your older sister."

Amy looked down. Funnily enough Asher's face changed dramatically. Something else for Sonic to find out. There was so much he missed out on. He needed to catch up.

The rest of the meeting was brief, but it only told Sonic where certain things were in the city, and partly that Knuckles was alive and well, sticking to defenses on Angel Island, helped out by Shade the Echidna and Neptune. Sonic was relieved, his little Probie friend, wearing a special originally GUN fitted suit with a strange helmet that had two large spikes coming out of it, the ever circling as if zooming in and out green tinted inbuilt goggles, the infamous, three fingerclaws on each hand, with the rest of his body seemingly normal, if weren't for the fact that no one had ever seen him out of his suit. He never talked much, only communicating through expressions

They also talked about. The Garden of Inari or "Steampunk City", the home of the multi-tailed foxes from where his buddy Tails was born. His grandparents, Moore and Corrine Prower, lived there, with Moore's Morgan Freeman like voice and Corrine's general niceness earning them respect, Moore's day job as a Clockmaker, as well as being the Fox God Shrine's Caretaker.

Sonic flashed back with Tails being corrupted by a Fox God that called itself the Demisune. It transformed Tails into a monstrous nine-tailed Kitsune, whom eventually recollected himself and somehow destroyed the Demisune. Not too soon after, a brighter, nicer Fox God came into place, helping out when the floating continent, the Garden of Voi, had lost all it's Chaotic Energy and made it's descent. Both Agent Drainer, with her special absorbing abilities and the Fox God itself, prevented total devastation to the city, with the continent now resting in the once giant chasm behind the Fox God Shrine.

But now they were up in the cold northern parts of Holoska. It was strange, considering where they were had peaceful weather, not too cold and not too hot. Down in the caverns was slightly chilly due to the air conditioning, but it didn't bother Sonic much. He was told with his designation of Amy's assistant, that it revolved on running around a lot, which put a lot in Sonic's favor. But one thing he was told to look out for was random demon encounters. According to Big Mama, they usually spurt out of nowhere, sometimes hunting for large amounts of Chaos Energy.

The entire complex was charged by various devices using the intelligence of collected engineers. Andrew Rose made quick note of it, and applied it directly. Unfortunately it made them a target, which forced them to go underground. There was still a large signal, but they had enough protection to prevent potential invasions. To what extent and how they were going about was unknown to Sonic, with Big Mama and the Chiefs refusing to divulge that information. Sonic only shrugged, not really worrying as long as everyone was safe. It wouldn't part of Rozen for nothing...

Amy's missions involved quite a few things, which had to kept secret for their sake. Most had their own secret ops but this was only between the stoic hedgehog and her mother. After the meeting, Amy lead Sonic to her Special Ops room and locked the door. The room was quite humble, but with corkboards everywhere, pinning papers across the walls and a simple brown desk with a lamp above. This reminded Sonic of Big Mamas office, but a little cleaner. She sat down on her chair and resumed with goldenrod folders of paperwork, with a word in big red letters marked, confidential stamped on top. There were quite a few of those, with a room behind it full of filling cabinets with special locks.

Sonic sat down on the chair across. It was awfully dark. No windows, and there was only the light on above Sonic and the lamp on Amy's desk. It looked like she didn't abuse her office like her mother did. Like it was mentioned, it was a lot cleaner...and smelled fresher.

"So...what're we doin'?" Sonic asked, leaning back on the chair and putting his feet up on the desk.

"Three and a half months ago, an incident occurred whilst on one of our renaissance missions, somehow the Chaos Emeralds have scattered themselves again."

Sonic cleaned his ear with his pinky. "Why doesn't that surprise me...and lemme guess, Baldy McNosehair wants to collect them again?"

Amy crossed her arms. "Actually no...he's shyed away from collecting himself. It's his daughter Elise who's more of a problem."

Elise? Oh right. Sweet, talented Princess Elise, also formerly known as Agent Hyperia of the Sons of Solaris. She was optimistic, much a little crazy from memory, a party girl who would often have a little bit too much to drink. Only when it'd been revealed that she was Eggman's daughter did she sway in the opposite direction. She was better off not knowing, her sanity jumping the shark. With the accident that burned half her face, and losing several limbs only boosted her craziness.

"She's buried herself away with Eggman's Robots, learning the family trade while repairing Eggmanland and reconstructing it into Egg Girl Land." Amy continued.

Elise was just as narcissistic too.

"So...we just gotta find the Emeralds alright?" Asked Sonic.

Amy nodded. "Yes. I believe they will be our only chance against the pair of them."

Sonic smiled. "Great! It'll just be like old times!"

Amy's cheek twitched. She stood up in a huff and looked away as she went to the door.

"We won't be doing anything until tomorrow. So feel free to wander around...I think you should go find your friends. They would appreciate the fact that you've returned safe and sound."

That slightly bugged Sonic. "I'm your friend aren't I?"

Amy blinked. Her expression remained still and emotionless. "You're my partner Sonic. We leave for the quest of the first Emerald tomorrow. I expect you here at seven am."

Sonic just stood there. This was awfully cold of her. "Alright...until then!"

He took a trip down to the Underground City with Amy on his mind. He had no idea why she was acting like this. She was stable before but at least she got angry or sad or happy at times. This was going too far with the extremities of her stableness. Still...she wasn't doing anything methodically wrong. For now he was still going to keep an eye on issue, as well as settling inside his new home.

The cities streets were usually coddled by the civilians in their torn, dirty clothes, constantly patched up. Some of these people were once well off in their lives before this, now they had practically had nothing but each other and the clothes on their back. They tried so hard but in the end, Eggman's domination of the entire planet threw it all away. It was extremely depressing, but he heard the mutters as he walked around, aware that he had eyes darting on him. He didn't mind, in fact he kinda of expected it. He usually got that sort of attention all the time, so Sonic had gotten used to it. Giving a friendly smile, wave and hello, they reacted with surprise, some with fear. Again, a lot of these people had lost so much. They needed a pick-me-up.

He walked passed an alleyway, then walked back after seeing a familiar human boy and a red headed girl. They both wore heavy jackets and jeans, the brown haired boy sat down, the red-headed girl stood up leaning against the adjacent wall. Sonic walked down, springing in his welcome.

"Hey guys!" Sonic said with a smile.

The boy looked up, and a wave of joy overcame him as he jumped up and hugged Sonic.

"Sonic!" The boy cried.

Sonic struggled, trying to prevent himself from getting strangled. "Good to see you too Anchor."

The girl walked forward, her hair up neatly, fringe and a scowl on her face.

"So you're Sonic..." She said, her tone harsh.

Sonic looked at her. "Heh...Anchor is this your girlfriend?"

Anchor freaked out. "What? N-no! This is my friend As- I mean, Pilot Carmine."

Sonic nodded, lending a hand out. "Pleasure to meet you Carmine."

Carmine reluctantly shook hands with him. "Likewise chump."

Anchor smiled nervously. "We thought you were dead."

Sonic chuckled. "Me too...then I thought it was too boring so I came back to life."

Carmine rolled her eyes and crossed arms. "No one likes a smart arse Sonic."

Sonic laughed, giving thumbs up. "Don't worry...I'm a Hedgehog...not a donkey."

Chatting amongst themselves, they caught up on recent events. They didn't do much, Big Mama hardly let them do anything. Anchor was small, nervous boy with low self-esteem. He couldn't shake off the fact that even before he'd met Anchor, he knew him from somewhere. Both Anchor Carmine owned giant robots, Echo Uniform One and Echo Uniform Two respectively. One being a giant purple robot with green detail and the other a giant robot with four white eyes. Carmine seemed feisty at first glance, matching her brilliant red hair. She had Anchor under her heel, which amused Sonic greatly.

They seemed to be assisting the Resistance in the form of using their mechas, but when not doing that they appeared to go to one of the makeshift schools down the road for the surviving children, the same place where Cream attends. Apparently Vanilla had asked them personally take care of her, becoming fearful for her daughters safety and health after she'd been in a coma for an unspecified amount of time. But Anchor mentioned that because of the efforts of himself, Vector and Amy they'd managed to gather ingredients for a special medicine that helps wake people up. Sonic smiled, glad that Cream was okay.

"So...who else is here? Is Milo around?" Sonic asked.

Anchor nodded. "Yeah...he's the Assistant Engineer to Amy's brother."

Sonic nodded. "Ah okay. Mind telling me where his shop is?"

The human teenagers directed him in the opposite direction, a cluttered and messily made contraption built against the cave wall with a single elevator next to it. The roof, made of metal sheets, and lights decorated and chimneys shooting up the cave roof. Sounds of cranking gears, shanks and clatters meant someone was home. Sonic knocked on the door, the sounds coming to a halt.

"Just a minute!"

Out eventually came out the tall gaunt fox, elder brother to the late Tails, wearing slightly torn jeans, runners, green jacket and white top and goggles on his forehead. The look on his face was seemingly smug, being more snarkier at times than Sonic, forcing Sonic to lift his game.

"Well...isn't it the Blue Blur come back from his long trip?" He said with a smile.

Sonic smirked. "Ah Milo Prower...good to see you haven't changed one bit. How're ya hanging?"

Milo nudged, rubbing his hands on a oily towel. "Brilliant Blue. Come inside!"

Inside reminded Sonic of Tails immediately. This techy thing obviously ran in the family. The lab was riddled with desks, lamps and appeared run down, but it had lit up gadgets everywhere, cables and cords on the roof, some littered on the ground. Milo chucked Sonic a stool, and went back to soldering one of the said gadgets that Sonic couldn't figure out.

"So...what have you been up to since I've gone? I see they didn't lock you up either." Sonic inquired.

It was true. Milo was tricky to figure out, his allegiance varied, doing certain things to his own benefit. It was mainly to the machinations of the evil psychic Hedgehog Morpheus that he was forced to do the evil he did, due to Morpheus threatening the life of his girlfriend.

"I've been aiding Andrew in the Engineering department. Underneath this very lab is a series of machines that utilize the air conditioning, the warmth, water supplies and most importantly, electricity."

Sonic nodded. "I must say I'm surprised you got it all up n' running in seven months!"

Milo shrugged. "We had a lot of help. Andrew is not the perfect engineer...but he's a good designer..."

Sonic crossed his arms. "Why weren't you made chief then?" He asked, confused.

Milo snuffed. "Take a guess..."

Sonic almost forgot Big Mama's favoritism with her children, putting them all into leadership roles. Minus one.

"Heh...you make a good point." Sonic commented.

Milo finished tinkering with a small gadget and put the goggles back on his forehead.

"So...where did they shove ya?" Milo wondered.

Sonic looked around, examining the lab. "I'm with Amy in some strike force team."

Milo laughed. "Baha...I knew you would be shoved with Pink. You know she broke up with Shadow?"

Sonic's eyes widened. This was new. "She what?" He said with surprise.

Milo smirked. He seemed to have this affinity to pair Sonic and Amy up for some reason, Sonic discovered that when they were at the wedding of Vector and Vanilla, Milo giving some advice and making Sonic dance with her. But this new insight became intriguing to him, perhaps knowledge into why Amy was the way she was.

"Yup...they split alright. So she's available if you know what I mean..." The sly fox said with a wink.

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Is that why she's become Miss Grouchy?"

Milo put his hands into his pocket. "Pff...probably...actually she's been like that for...like, ever. Since before the break up...I dunno if it was the cause...but she's extremely focused."

Back to square one. He needed to know more.

"She's been head strong into the case. She was fierce before but even for her it's way out of character. Is there anything else that happened that might have made her snap?" Sonic queried.

Milo rubbed his chin. "Ummm...well there was a rumor going around...something surrounding the Chaos Emeralds. Actually...the best people to ask would be the Chaotix."

The Chaotix? Why them?

Milo swirled his twin tails around. "So...you're gonna see of you can cheer Pink up?"

Sonic put his hands behind his head. "Maybe. I dunno. I was thinking of investigating it."

Milo laughed. "Haha...you're not even here a day and you're eager for adventure. Well, if you need any help...or love advice..."

Sonic quickly got off the chair. "I think I should be fine thank you Milo..."

Milo was right but Sonic brushed it off as nothing. He felt he was being too paranoid or was overreacting. Amy's personality wasn't causing problems, it was only bothering him because he was used to her more happier persona. He hoped she wasn't doing it because of him. Sonic sighed...deciding that he should rest for a while. Being cooped up inside a tube for eight months wasn't entirely comfortable, sitting in darkness and a blank mind. He returned to his cabin and sat on the edge of his bed and contemplated.

This world had gone to hell even before he was imprisoned. Each city went one by one. And Eggman had become extremely deadly and a very dangerous opponent. It left a lot to be desired on how GUN handled the situation. It might have been beyond their specialty, especially when it was usually just Eggman to worry about, a rampaging, cunning demon that cut through cities with her hordes was unexpected. Staring at the blue iron walls, Sonic began to grow deep in thought, whether this could end or if it could not.

He quickly got bored of the underground and needed some sun. He took one of the nearby lifts to the surface, seeing the sun still shining upon them. People on their gardening gear tending to fruits and vegetables, plants and the small wooden huts that were in neat rows. The breeze was brisk, but nice, Sonic allowing the sun to breath into his fur. Heavenly, so it seemed. He could wonder around, but personnel with rifles were guarding the perimeters of the ruins, a spot of mystery afoot. But the survivors weren't disturbed, but they were happy. This sense of security, seclusion from the outside world was guiding them through the dark and difficult times. He could see Big in the distance tending to what appeared to be a patch of tomatoes as Froggy bounced about. Good ol' Big. Along side was his girlfriend Honey the Cat, sunbaking in a bikini. As long there was no panic, it was good. The Resistance was appearing to be appearing to keep the survivors healthy and in a state of calm, no worries overshadowing them. It looked too perfect.

As Sonic stood there, a single light pink petal floated passed. It was odd, as it came from the direction of the ruins. But they were guarded. The breeze that followed was too obvious to the fact that it was calling to him. He was wanted.

Sonic followed the wind, around the ruins. The guards weren't really doing their job. Some chit chatted with fellow guards, others picked their noses...some were asleep. It was really too easy for Sonic to tip toe then speed past, heading to the main thoroughfare.

He stood at the end of the main street, looking at the cream coloured bricks that lead up the Temple of the Prophets. Two cherry blossom trees had grown on each side, their roots had taken over the steps that lead up into the temple itself. Several fell off, blowing in Sonic's direction, swirling around him in their magic, before rising up and fleeing. Looking down, then up. He returned his gaze to the temple. As he walked towards the Temple, he walked passed old building ruins, hearing random chimes as more cherry blossoms had grown in the alleyways that he wandered by. A lot of trees, the chimes soothing his ears and the entire street had this sparkle, shine and glow to it, like the work of a divine, this beauty wonderous to behold. It was more glamorous than when he visited it the first time, the cream coloured ruins held a frivilous history. Butterflies flew over, bewildering Sonic, one of the butterflies, a small purple one fluttered down, as if greeting Sonic, before joining back with it's buddies in the sky. He was certainly imagining that this time he was sure.

He walked up the steps, hearing childrens laughter. Not that he minded it, it was odd but he was hallucinating. There was an outer force at work that he imagined it not to be the treacherous work of Abbadonia's Fury. That potent scent that affected everyone, particulary Sonic's kind, the blue hedgehog or what they were called back in the past, the Stupilites. But unlike Abbadonia's Fury, these weren't causing violent visions that often haunted him when he was affected. These were sweet, kind, offering their light to his heart.

He lifted his head to look at the great big set of double doors with the Rosoideae markings riddled on them. The memories floated back from when he first came here. But these doors weren't here originally. There was something different about the temple this time. The columns were decorated with chimes, the source of the music. He pressed his hands on the double red doors that arched up the top and pressed them open, with a large churning sound proceeded a gasp from Sonic's lips.

"Woah."

The Temple was refurbished. The floor made of new white with red patterns, the roof sealed and repaired, the walls resorted to their original sleek marble state, with Amy sitting with three individuals on individual matts, with a the throne looking odd, with some sort of mechanized machinery behind it, rounded in shape and connected with cables and cords and smaller ball shaped appendages, with light blue lights dotted on them. Amy sat on her knees, with three Pink Hedgehogs in Light Blue, Green and Yellow dresses, clasping their hands together and whispering some unusual language. Amy's eyes opened first, seeing Sonic in the distance.

"I don't remember inviting you in here." Amy said, annoyed.

"Well it seemed like there was a party going on...and you know how I love parties!" Sonic said mockingly, doing some slight breakdancing. "Don't make your surface smooth if you don't want me showing off my moves."

Amy didn't show any expression. Instead, a nice calm voice played over instead. "It's okay, I invited him in."

Sonic looked around. "Don't tell me you're using that freaky Prophety stuff on me now..."

"I'm not." Amy said calmly, pointing behind her. "Its the computer."

Sonic rubbed his head. "What computer?"

"Me..."

A bright light appeared on an unusual cylindrical projector, with small wisp like orbs circling around it. It then transformed into a shapely hologram in the shape of a young mobian girl wearing a red hood over her head, unable to properly see the rest of her face but he could see white ears popping out from the top and the lower part of her muzzle. The rest of her body wore a loose full sleeved red dress, as the palms of her hands were laid low and connecting to each other, as if in full prayer. Amy motioned to it.

"This is L.I. Stands for "Little It." It's an artificial intelligence we installed that works in tandem with the Maria AI on the ARK, as well as syncing with Master Emerald on Angel Island, and the Inarian Legendary Tree in Steampunk City...and Glitch."

Sonic nodded. "Well that's a relief. Thought you gained some sort of weird mind talking power."

Amy shook her head. "No...I can't use those anymore."

More interesting news. He really missed out a lot didn't he?

"Why not?" Sonic asked, curious.

Amy looked down. Obviously something must've happened. She didn't want to tell him, but her body language and eyes hinted at it.

"That is classified." Said L.I. , her voice calming yet still part of its technia echo.

"As is this. Supreme Commander Rose would not allow you to access this Temple."

Sonic crossed his arms. "Yeeeeah...well, I helped myself here. And Amy, you're my friend so I gathered I would have been allowed in here anyway."

If Amy had any ounce of emotion left in her, she would facepalm. Instead, her eyes burned with annoyance, not showing anything else.

"It won't affect you in knowing or not knowing. I would prefer to keep that to myself." Amy said calmly.

Sonic groaned. "So I'm guessin' what ever took your powers away took away your personality. I liked the old Amy better..."

The Blue Blur could feel the piercing stare at the Hedgehog from afar. He was most likely not welcome in here anymore. But if he doesn't press the issue, Sonic felt the problem would worsen and she would become a complete robot, worse than Eggman's.

"Anyway..." Amy started, diverting the subject. "While you are here, I can tell you we have a partial location of the first Chaos Emerald."

Sonic smiled. At least this was a positive find. "Great...where is it? I'm raring to go!"

Amy didn't respond. Instead, L.I. spoke in her place.

"When the Emeralds scattered, they didn't just scatter across the world. They scattered across time. I'm currently processing particle energies and attempting to contact a well known Time Traveller duo. Once the process is complete, I will prepare for their arrival, and Amy will be waiting for them."

More help the better he supposed. Time traveling shouldn't be a problem. After all he'd already had some decent experience. This was going to be fun.

"Sounds cool. You know what would be twenty percent cooler? Actually knowing where we're going first." Sonic said obnoxiously.

Amy gave him the stare again. She was working that pierce pretty hard.

"We'll discuss this once the travelers come here." Said Amy.

Sonic groaned. He didn't want to stay in one spot, one good sign that his old personality was back. Whether it was a good thing or not, his priority was to run now. Like he always had.

Sonic was forced to wait as Amy left to get the travellers from the now functioning Portals. Somehow they managed to get them working without the use of the Sphere of Abyss, a powerful artifact that can create warp holes to a place of your desire. Turning the clock back to four thousand years ago they used it as public transportation to many kingdoms around the world. Sonic would not be questioning this at all, if his life depended on it. Maybe later.

Sonic tried to think of who these travellers looked like. Freaks. Survivors from the distant future. He wondered if they'd developed different abilities or nuked themselves to death. If it's any worse than now, he'd like to hear it. Still, it was depressing to imagine it in it's sorry state.

He heard whispers as Sonic waited patiently, he looked at the girls in the circle where Amy was. He wandered over. He'd seem them before, but they looked more patchy with bandages and so forth. They were Rosoideae females, ala, Pink Hedgehogs that looked similar to Amy in fur and quills, but more skinnier and bonier.

"They are the Wisers." Said L.I. "Mjöllnir found them lying them in a distant desert by themselves, dying from thirst. She had brought them back here and had her sister Asher help her nurse them back to health. It appears that Eggadon does not need them anymore."

Sonic nodded. They looked a bit malnourished but there was an assortment of fruits in a bowl nearby and canteens of water. He sat down on Amy's futon as he waited and examined them all.

"Hello ladies." He said, donning a dirty but playful smile. They looked up, yellow, light blue and green in their corresponding colours, looking at Sonic. Although the green clothed girl appeared distant.

"It is you Sonic." Said the Green One. "It is me. Ese the Mizaru."

Mizaru? Oh the Wisers. Now he remembered. Despite the fuzzy memory, from his own the Wisers were a group of Assistant Seers to the Prophets that served the House of Rosoideae. But wasn't Mizaru the name of a Wiser?

"The Wisers successfully joined with the Psuedo Wisers, making the Prophet transition complete." L.I. Explained. "As a result, they have knowledge, power and conjoined memories and personalities. They will be useful to us in the coming battles."

The other two, the yellow clothed one and the light blue clothed one, were Pekas the Iwazaru and Hera the Kikazaru respectively sitting on their futoons and leaning on their comfy cushions. Mizaru was blind if he could recall properly, Iwazaru did not speak whilst Kikazaru could not hear, but together they could combine their abilities even stronger, ensuring powerful advisors.

Then came their leader, the seventy second Prophet, Shizaru. Cryptic character at best. But she failed to show up for some reason. Shizaru had originally appeared to Sonic as the Prophetess with words that he failed to understand and would keep secrets from everyone and primary character to a past event known as Hell's Sundering, involving her, Gabriel (Sonic's ancestor) and Abbadonia. Details were a bit light, but in general it was mainly to seal Abbadonia away, costing Shizaru's life in the process and maybe Gabriel, Sonic was still a bit fuzzy on that detail however.

But this L.I...she seemed...mystical, apparent to replace Shizaru. But at least they would help on their known quest to collect the Emeralds throughout the time stream.

Moments later Amy came back with two individuals Sonic became surprised at seeing, although he shouldn't have been as as he put the pieces together. One was a spiked white furred Hedgehog and the other, a purple furred and clothed cat. They both smiled as they walked in on each side beside Amy, leaving Sonic grinning in return.

"Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat. Shoulda known." Sonic joked.

Silver nodded. "In all honor, we're here to help." He proclaimed.

Blaze followed. "Yes. For all our futures. Not to mention...our dimensions."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Me again! Like I said at the start, welcome back to loyal readers and to potential new readers. As always, I'm open to questions and reviews. Before anyone asks, yes it is still Sonamy with a few extra ship teases thrown in. However, I have some good news for Sonamy fans: I do plan to have extra Sonamy in this time for those unsatisfied with my first story. I have big plans for those two as well as several others.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 And Go

**Hey guys sorry I took so long! Been playing Skyrim! Haha enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 And Go<strong>

_Once heroes of old, bounced out to the challenge with all they could bear. Existing over eons, their blood as dirt and ashes, forgotten over time. We manage ourselves to depend on them, to ensure that we belong in their circle of protection, their guidance and nurturing. They battle it out for us, because their ideals are the same as those they mind. Culminating, breathing in the blistering suns, the oncoming waves...it is as thus._

* * *

><p>The four of them caught up with one another. L. brought them into the past as a result of the two hundred years that had gone past in their timeline. Minimal survivors at best. But it was nice to catch up with Silver and Blaze. In Silver's future, it was generally the same, living in Crisis City with no end in sight, the vicious flames existed once more, unexplainable, that L.I. Theorized it had something to do with the Chaos Emeralds. Blaze on the other hand, had her dimension slightly altered from an unknown cause. The Sol Emeralds were acting weird upon their stands, refusing to cooperate with the Fiery Princess despite the fact they were bonded to her.<p>

From Sonic's close examination there was an odd air between Silver and Blaze. They seemed to be on good terms, however there was a slight ping that set off some alarm in Sonic's subconscious, alerting him to a bout of tension. He brushed it off as nothing and was just glad to have them on their team, with Silver's telekinesis and Blaze's pyrokinesis proving useful in previous battles. But he couldn't get this ping out of his mind. He continued to ignore it.

After that, they spoke with L.I. As she and Amy began to explain how they were going to travel through time. She was connected with the portals in their hub, and would activate one of the portals for each corresponding time era that an Emerald was in. She locked down on one Emerald in one place.

"There is one set during the Mazurian Empire era, at least set one thousand years ago. Only problem is that the Emerald is within the possession of the Mazurian Emperor, a human dictator and ancestor to Dr. Robotnik." L.I. Explained thoroughly.

Sonic smirked. "Hah I feel sorry for the Egghead. Don't worry, we'll send him packing." He said, punching into hist fist.

Silver looked at Sonic with a stern expression. "We must be very careful where we tread Sonic. We're there to retrieve the Emerald. That is all we're doing."

Sonic was never one to quite understand time itself. The only thing he knew was that time traveling held the potential to rectify past mistakes. He'd done it before. But this time...

He watched as Amy had brought some large bags with her, four to be exact. She placed on in front of Sonic, who leaned down to zip it open, pulling out some black smooth cloth.

"What's this?" Sonic asked. LI Appeared before him.

"This are the Special Excavation suits I ordered. The current technology does not exist so I asked Silver to bring them from the future." LI reported.

Sonic scratched his head. "So...what do they do?"

He pulled the suit out completely. They were a deep black smooth and stretchy material with hard shoulder pads and a belt, bearing the Rozen Resistance symbol on the left side of the chest.

"For what ever you face in the past, might alter the future slightly. They are to ensure that any Paradoxes that might happen won't apply to any of you. Just to prevent any unnecessary or unwarranted changes. The headsets will also help me speak through to you through spacetime."

Sonic sort of got it. He gave a thumbs up. "Magic...got it."

No sooner than later they had slid into their suits. Sonic was amused and somewhat enchanted with the tight fit that it had on Amy, that it seemed to shape her features really well. His whistle brought on from seeing the cute tight posterior earned a smack from Blaze. Silver chuckled slightly. Amy only responsed with a death glare. They continued chatting, with Silver and Blaze's conversation sounding more like a catch up than anything else. As Sonic prepared himself properly with the bags contents, Amy approached him in a common, normal manner.

"What's up Ames?" Said Sonic.

Amy pulled out something from behind and swung it about before presenting it to the Blue Blur. The red hammer was brought from familiarity. Her Piko Piko Hammer.

"What's wrong with it?" Sonic asked.

"Nothing." Amy responded. "It is impractical for me to use two hammers. I have tested using both and found it will be more efficient for me to use just the one. The Smish Smasher is more advanced. However, I deduced that you needed extra strength, for speed alone will not aid you in this endeavor."

Sonic looked at the hammer in awe. Not once has he had seen Amy gave it away so easily. She might had have multiples, if past experiences count. It had served her well during the times in which she used it, coming in handy during tight experiences. Just her willingly giving it away seemed...so unlike her.

He was reluctant, but slowly wrapped his fingers around the handle, unsure what to do with it.

"If you've got some decent hammerspace you should be able to fit it in there." Said Amy.

She had no qualms about the forbidden talks about hammerspace. But Sonic wasn't even thinking close to that at the moment. There was a twinge of disbelief and surprise. He stood up and gave the hammer a few swings. There were many ways to use a hammer, if Amy's abilities in the past gave any direction. But if there were any semblance of the former Amy, he would have at least expected her to give the Smish Smasher, but it appears she was no longer sentimentally attached to the Piko Piko. Depressing as it was, he had no time to dwell on that, and felt compelled to return the favour somewhat. Then it came to him. He had an idea that seemed to be equal in value to hers.

"Amy...what's the status of the Tornado? I mean, did you ever find it? I can never remember where we put it last to be honest..." He said abruptly.

Amy just stared at him. "We have it in our possession. It's currently at Andrew and Milo's workshop. Why?"

Sonic nodded, smiling. "Great. I'll be right back..."

What ever compelled him to do what he was about to was a rapid snap of his. If she was giving him the hammer to heighten his strength and power, then he needed something to give her to...improve some crucial skills. She wanted to be a hero was one thing he remembered hearing about. If she wanted to catch up or even surpass, then there would be only one particular pair of objects she would need. He didn't know why he didn't do this before.

He zoomed back down to the Workshop, much to Milo's puzzlement. Upon asking the gaunt fox where the Tornado was, he thumbed backwards, to some dusty and gritty storage room. The Tornado was covered in white sheets, that sat in the middle of the darkened facility. He flicked the light on, although it didn't make much of a difference. Wringing off the sheets, Sonic jumped into the Tornado cockpit and searched around, pressing buttons. A single sliding sound indicated success, as he grabbed what he needed, and headed back to the Temple...

Amy kept the stare for as long as she did, for if she had any expression at all it would be one of confusion. She was really good at this emotionless stuff that she was pulling off. She was sitting down on the throne collaborating with her Wisers and LI, while Silver and Blaze were practicing their magic in the far corner. Sonic had his hands behind his back as he walked up to her.

"Alright, close your eyes!" Sonic said with sinister playful tone.

Amy kept within her apathy, but did what she was told.

She felt Sonic pull at her legs and feet, taking her runners off for some reason, replacing them with something surprisingly more comfortable. There was a slight delay, within the silence that followed afterward, drifting in the awkward that these replacements soft felt couldn't cover. A few moments went on by.

"Open your eyes."

Amy batted her eyelids as she looked down. Before her were red shoes that confounded her.

"These are your soap shoes are they not?" She wondered. Sonic could have sworn to have heard suprise in her dull tone.

"Yeah...I figured I could help you get used to them. You have strength I can tell, but I think you need some speed too. I kept this in the Tornado if ever I needed them again...but I don't think I would."

Amy looked up at him, her eyes piercing into his again, freaking him out to a small level.

"I think they were made of some material-jig that helped make these babies!" Sonic continued, pointing to his current runners. Amy lowered her head.

"Thank you."

After that, they headed down to the Transportation or the Portal Hub. Memories flooded back of the dark, dingy and dusty compartment that held obsidian coloured door-frame like portals, that opened up by a strange amber liquid that flooded out like a waterfall. The roundly shaped room kept its black marble appearance and eery manner that still freaked Sonic out, that the empty podium in the room used to keep the Sphere of Abyss. How they powered it now was...unsure of but Sonic decided that as long as it functioned as it did then he didn't care how it did it.

Amy made the obligatory first entrance in her confident, yet not cocky stride into the portal itself, Sonic watching her sweet toosh whilst doing so, but refraining from making a musical comment at risk of being whacked again. The others followed suit shortly after.

Sonic had to shield his eyes from the bright lights as they existed out of the portal. Upon opening them there was an instant heat that ran over all their bodies due to the humidity, making the four sweat profusely. The sun held over the sky, the blurry horizons indicators of the hot temperatures and the crickets that chirped throughout. The ground was rough, flat and full of dirt, with tall trees scattered but far and few in between. This was a past Mazurian Desert they were sure of it.

"The past is no different from the heat from our world." Said Silver.

Blaze gave Silver a sympathetic glance. "I'm flame incarnate. I've dealt with worse."

Sonic and Amy on the other hand weren't used to this much heat, only if their adventures forced them near volcanoes or lava as such. But it was a desert after all. Amy whipped out her watch on her right arm, glancing at the radar that LI had installed for her. It displayed that it was at not too far, only a few hours at walking pace. Sonic facepalmed, not patient enough to last the time, speeding forward. Amy did the same after some time, making Silver panic and attempt to go along, before being stopped by Blaze.

"Hey we gotta catch up to them!" Silver called out.

Blaze was glimpsing at a random rock nearby, with something etched on it that had her wired up in confusion. Silver joined her, tilting his head, then squatting to have a closer look at it. It looked like a picture of detached wings and an oval shaped object between them, a red jewel in the middle of it.

"What's that?" Silver asked.

Blaze thumbed it over, feeling the lumps and bumps. "I'm...not sure. It has writing on it, in Ancient Mobikian."

Silver rose an eyebrow. "Isn't that a dead language?"

Blaze tapped the red jewel with her finger.

"Well in my world this still exists. This icon. I've seen this before."

Silver had a closer look. "In the future...this exists too."

Blaze crossed her arms, then looked into the sunny Mazurian sky. It was warm, reminding her of Marine's place back home. But regardless...

"Man I'm thirsty. Would it kill to at least have some water?" Silver complained, breaking Blaze out of her day dreaming.

"We'll get some later...I'm guessing this place doesn't have much water resources."

Silver chuckled. "Probably need some internal tidal wave from...some invisible place."

Blaze rolled her eyes. "I doubt that's appropriate."

In the short silence that followed, they looked at one another, holding their gazes in wonder and familiarity, with more questions of the past given and answer refusals. Silver shook his head, trying to get his head around it.

They both left the scene in their puzzlement and caught up with Sonic and Amy

* * *

><p>Eventually they reached a cliff edge within the few hours, overlooking what appeared to be a fortfied city or town, with giant Camel Thorn trees and Fever trees surrounding it, with smaller trees within it, typical of Mazuri flora and fauna. The houses were made of clay with a tall castle towards the back, and a tall, clock-tower like building in the middle. The city was rather large, having a reddish-brown tint, hearing the hustle and bustle of the local populace.<p>

"LI, give me intel on this city." Amy ordered.

"Certainly Colonel." LI responded.

"This is the Capital City of the entire Mazurian Empire, Eiren. It's ruthless Emperor, Deugniet, is a Dictator who taxed his people highly, was very greedy and tended to have his soldiers eradicate anyone who he deems threatening to his throne. He took over from a kind hearted king five years beforehand, and holds one of the Chaos Emeralds not appropriate from this time, for though at this point they have already been spread due to the incident, two Emeralds of the same colour have been found and noted."

Sonic browed. "So eight Emeralds currently exist. What happens if there's one too many?"

Amy lifted her head. "We don't know. But these shouldn't exist here. LI, what colour is it here?"

"It is of the Gray colour Colonel." LI replied.

Amy nodded. "Alright. We go inside, have a look around. If you find a local wearing a suit that might be appropriate, set the Morph Replicator on."

Sonic blinked. "Morph Replicator?"

He didn't notice this before. The suit had buttons on it's small belt buckle, red, blue, green and yellow. According to Silver, he'd brought this from the future, where the technology was possible to construct to a Charmeleon like circuit to reproduce a copy-like double without having change clothes. Sonic noted how neat it was.

"Press the red button when you see something." Silver continued.

They carefully walked around, down the cliff and headed for the city entrance, hiding behind one of the Camel Thorn trees as travellers were seen by the city guards with their small wooden carts, dragging them in. The guards were humans, suited up with spears and metal armor, their helmets in the shape of of a Egg with whiskers, which made Sonic snigger. Eggman really was a narcissist.

They waited while Silver looked over the pathway, seeing a group of peasants heading in their direction. He flew over briefly, and descended behind them, trying to not to grab their attention. One of the people was wearing simple tribal wear. Silver smiled, knowing this was appropriate. He pressed the button, allowing the ensemble of rings, bangles and necklaces to appear around him on gray cloth. He whinced, becoming teary when he realized one of them had pierced ears, as one ear was digging into one of his own.

"For justice!" He whispered to himself, sniffing.

Blaze facepalmed as she snuck over. "Don't think fashion over comfort moron...here." She said, taking the earring off. She threw the earring on the ground, making it vanish into small pixels before fading.

Silver sighed with relief and thanked her. Blaze crossed her arms, annoyed slightly. Sonic was amused.

"Heh. Blaze would make a great mother." He joked.

Amy wasn't amused. "Come on, we must get our tribal wear as well." She said as glanced at the next group of people heading into the city. Sonic groaned.

"Have it your way chuckles."

Eventually they had gotten simple tribal wear of the Mazurian Tribes. LI had described the city colours of orange, white and red, which meant what they were wearing where mere local, lower caste robs. The more jewelery you wore the higher caste you were. They wandered the dirt and dust ridden streets of Eiren, seeing beggers huddled against walls begging for food and money. Most places were made of old wood and clay, where Merchants called out for potential buyers to purchase the basics of bread, as well as vegetables and fruits. The harsh sun forced them to put the brownish tinted hoods over their heads, as Amy kept watch on the guards that streamed down the main shopping strip. Sonic would hate to witness what they did to thieves, especially if this Dictator was as ruthless as they say.

"LI, is there anyone during this time we can find that might have some information about the Chaos Emerald?" Asked Amy.

"Affirmative." LI responded. "An Echidna lives here, by the name of Libron. He was an official Chaos Emerald Scholar descended from the original Knuckles Clan. His research proved invaluable as his scoured the world for the Emeralds uses and their ties to their original purposes. Family Tree Examination detects his descendants involve one Knuckles the Echidna."

Amy nodded. "Alright. We find this guy Libron and figure out what we need to do next. Split up until you find an Echidna..."

The four went in their different directions, roaming the streets in search of a red furred individual. Sonic was excited to meet one of Knuckles ancestors and wondered if he was anything like Rad Red. Still, the city was gorgeous as he delved in deeper, seeing a part of the town was built like tree houses, the trees everywhere as bridges connected the tree houses. It was quite the spectacle, reminding Sonic of something. Shrugging, he climbed up the ladders and walked around. There were more shops selling trinkets of their own kind, some places had special platforms that allowed their choirs to sing their traditional Mazurian songs, in some language that Sonic couldn't understand, but nonetheless was very calming. He hoped his light gray sleeveless jacket with yellow green and red belts and beads around it were going to be enough to convince them. But still, he felt lingering eyes where ever he went across these tree tops.

From where the sun was located it appeared to be late afternoon and still no sign of of this Libron character. And Sonic was beginning to get hungry. Why didn't he eat beforehand? This was frustrating. All he needed was a good chilli dog right about now, as he sat on a lonesome bench, watching the populace walk about. From the others there seemed to be no sign of Libron in their areas either, which was unfortunate. Looking to the east, he could see what appeared to be a brownish cream coloured Temple, that Sonic could have sworn he had been there once before. He wasn't really doing anything else, so he got up and walked over.

The Temple was tall and was etched in it's own unique pictures. He realized what he was standing in front of.

"This the Gaia Temple of Mazuri!" He said with whispered surprise.

Sonic walked inside, his footsteps echoing within the empty chalace. The torches lit the place up slightly as he could see inside on a raised platform, a maroon furred character standing before the obelisk, overlooking it, with papers scattered everywhere and himself rubbing his head. Sonic kept going forward and noticed the decorated dreadlocks and the simple robes he wore. There were whispers throughout, the person muttering to himself. He stood up as Sonic accidently kicked a rock.

"Who's there?" He said, his accent thick. He spun around quickly in intimidation, his violent violet eyes shooting at Sonic.

Sonic raised his arms in a passive motion. "Woah, woah, no need for any fighting here. Isn't this some kind of...God is love right?"

The Echidna had a scruffy face, wearing simple peasant clothing albeit with a purple of colour spread throughout, his eyes looked old, bearing a staff with an lilac orb in it. He walked up to Sonic, making the Hedgehg nervous as the old man began sniffing him, then donged him on the head three times with his staff.

DONK

DONK

DONK.

"Ow...what was that for?" Sonic complained, rubbing his head.

"For being careless in this Sacred Temple!" The Echidna scolded.

The Old Echidna scuffled back to his studying on the Emerald that sat on the nearby Altar. Mystical yet colourful magic and sparkles emanated from it as it lifted and span in the air. This Emerald was a striking Gray. Sonic walked forward to have a closer look.

"May I ask what you're doing?" Sonic queried.

The Old Echidna grumbled. "Eh...This Emerald...is..unique. I have studied the Chaos Emeralds that originated from my forebears. There are many that I have seen, but this one...looks identical to the gray one that's not far from here.. I know it's still there because an associate of mine still possesses it." He explained.

Sonic gazed it, knowing this was most likely the Emerald he was looking for. However explaining it to the old man would most likely do his head in, not mention Sonic's own. He'd have to make up some story...unfortunately he was not very good with them.

"Maybe...uh...well, it doesn't belong here. Maybe it's fake?" Sonic said, uncertainty riddling in his voice.

DONK!

"It is real, I'm sure!" The Old Echidna barked, hitting Sonic again. "I can sense it...it's the real deal."

Sonic rubbed his head and tried to think. He didn't want to just steal the Emerald away from the Old Echidna, at risk of something far worse than getting his head hit by a walking stick.

Suddenly the temples doors flung open, with the sound of chinking chains and massive synchronized stomps headed in their direction. Sonic stood as he could see a tall, dark skinned human, vaguely egg shaped in the torso, and wearing purple robes, orange mustache, gold rimmed glasses and a crude, spiky crown on his bald head. He had every bit of arrogance like his obvious descendant.

"Libron! The time has come!" Announced the fat man.

Sonic looked at him. "Well that was an easy find." He said to himself.

The guards surrounded them, their silly outfits making Sonic snigger almost uncontrollably.

"Emperor!" Libron cried. "Chaos dang it! I'm trying to get this finished as best I can!"

The Emperor leaned back, stroking his stache. "Well hurry up so...hm?"

The Emperor noticed Sonic was in the room, and gained an uncanny smile on his face.

"Oh, Libron, I see you have an Assistant. I don't remember paying for someone to help you! Especially if they're those snivelling worthless Stupilites!"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Hey I'm not worthless!"

DONK!

"Keep your voice down boy..." Libron whispered. "This is the Emperor you're talking to."

Sonic knew that. He didn't particularly care. In response he gave a smirk.

The Emperor laughed. "How delightfully...amusing...guards, arrest that Hedgehog!"

The Guards spears aimed towards Sonic, who jumped up and rolled around, taking the Gray Emerald from the altar in the meanwhile. He bowled through the guards with his Spin Dash, and got the heck out of there as fast as he could.

"GET HIM!" The Emperor roared. The Guards charged out of the Temple, with the race to capture Sonic finally beginning...

* * *

><p>Amy walked around, chatting amongst the populace on the whereabouts of Libron, but had no avail. She should have taken into account of their accents, half the time not even understanding a word most were even saying. Nonetheless, she persisted in going to the more popular or larger of estates, where they would most likely have seen a red Echdina walking around. But this place was indeed colourful despite the gossip being surrounded on the Emperor ruthless dictatorship. There were whispers behind her back, purely about Rosoideae business as such. She should have expected a bit of questioning about herself, but she ignored that and put it aside<p>

She was about to turn around the corner on an oncoming intersection, when a blue streak zoomed on by, following a horde of guards heading in the same direction. Amy facepalmed. Sonic had done something he shouldn't have. Blaze eventually caught up with her, and looked to where the damage had been done.

"No signs yet." Said the purple cat "Why are there guards chasing Sonic around?"

Amy shrugged. "Don't know and I don't want to know. I'm sure he can handle it himself.

Blaze nodded. "You're right. Actually, I've got some information you might want to hear."

Amy shuffled her clothes a bit. "I'm listening."

Blaze brought out a piece of paper. "According to witness reports, there have been sights of the strange weather patterns LI was talking about, like snow in deserts and dried up lakes."

Amy consulted her AI. "Little?"

"The occurance of strange weather patterns is due to the appearance of one too many Chaos Emeralds. The balance and flux has been been altered and could pose drastic consequences." LI explained.

Blaze looked up at the sky peaking through the tree canopy. "I don't know too much about Mazuri, but in my Dimension we have Mazura, which always snows. Is Mazuri much of a normal, arid place?"

"Yeah." Amy replied. "There isn't any snow...or heavy rain or other forms of unusual weather. Little, when would this start happening?"

"Data analysis indicates several oncoming tsunamis and extreme floodings in unlikely areas in approximately...one hour."

Blaze's eyes widened. "One hour? That's...impossible. How the?"

Amy agreed with Blaze. "Eiren is isolated from any and all oceans. How does that work?"

LI delayed a bit. "Data unavailable. Rechecking...data unavailable."

Blaze groaned. "Where's Silver? Isn't he supposed to be the Time Travel Expert?"

"Silver is in the middle districts, seemingly to have roused the area somewhat." LI replied.

Blaze facepalmed, then looked at Amy. "I don't know about you, but I believe we have boys to save."

Amy nodded. "Men can be so useless."

Amy and Blaze made it to the middle district, where Silver was arguing with some of the locals, bits of his telekinesis flaring off. It was a usually a nice subtle courtyard with a fountain, but Silver's powers ended up chipping some of it, earning the ire of the locals. Blaze stepped in, pushing in between Silver and a male human resident.

"Alright break it up you two!" Blaze interrupted. The human looked like he wanted to bash Silver's skull in.

"Silver, what happened?"

Silver's mouth twitched. "I was only helping him with the boxes that are over there with my telekinesis in exchange for information about this Libron guy...then they go all anty with this Witchcraft business. Do I look like I would use wands and broomsticks?"

The resident wasn't amused. "He dropped the boxes! Then claimed he didn't have any gold to pay up for the damages!"

Silver became angry. "I told you I would clean up! Then you're calling for the guards, who I had to float away because they were interferri-"

"Alright...silence..." Said Blaze. "Silver, clean up the mess an-"

ZOOOM...

The crowd around the courtyard as well as the fallen were taken a drift by a recent sonicboom, as the horde of guards had grown in number and charged past. Amy had already taken the liberty of calmly bracing herself for the sonicboom as she had done before. The guards stopped before them, as Blaze lifted Silver off the ground via his chest hair. Amy faced the guards.

"Anything we can help you with?" Amy asked. The guards were exhausted from chasing Sonic everywhere, visibly panting and tired underneath their gear.

"We've been ordered by the Emperor to apprehend the Stupilite on the charges of being a Stupilite!" The Captain reiterated. Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. But then again...

"Really? What did he do that actually mattered?" Amy snarked.

The Captain looked nervous. "He backtalked the Emperor. That is punishable by death!"

Amy and Blaze exchanged glances. They weren't even here for that long and already they'd caused enough trouble. Rules were rules in Amy's mind despite how egregious it might be. After all, they were in a different era.

"Does he have a right to a fair trial?" Amy inquired. Blaze on the other hand was more concerned about the impending tsunami that was somehow going to destroy Eiren.

"He can stand trial at the Emperors Court." The Captain replied. "However, if he keeps this ruckus up, we'll have no choice but to kill him on the spot."

Amy nodded. "Fine. What about our friend here?" She asked.

"We've had reports. This Hedgehog here needs to be trialed on the grounds of using Witchcraft."

The Captain.

Amy stood on her grounds. "Let us deal with these two. Blaze, take Silver to the Emperors Court. I'll go deal with Sonic."

* * *

><p>If Sonic was going to continue causing havok throughout, Amy would have to place him on a very short leash. He continued running around with the gray Emerald, jumping on and off roofs within his general but unintentional mayhem. Didn't matter...the Emerald was theirs, so they could finally leave this place and find the next one. All he had to do was find the others. He hid up one of the tall trees and looked over a part of the city district he was in.<p>

He was safe for now, but with the unknown location of the others, he wasn't going anywhere quickly. He tried calling them, with Amy answering on his line.

"Hey Ames I got the Emerald. Let's high tail out of here!" He announced.

"We can't leave just yet. They've got Silver...also, this town is in incredible danger. Let me know your location so I can find you and explain it to you..."

Sonic gave Amy the details, whilst keeping an eye for any hostile guards in the area. Okay, grab Silver, then leave. Okay? Then everything would fix itself eventually. Hopefully. Some moments later, he could see Amy standing underneath tree. He whistled for her attention, then jumped down, escorting her to a darkened alleyway.

She thoroughly explained what was going on, leaving Sonic speechless.

"What? Why did you do that? Risk Silver's life just because you wanted to obey the law?" He called out.

Amy remained stoic as ever. "Because then we wouldn't have to deal with more rash consequences Sonic. It's called foresight. Every action we enact could affect our futures dramatically."

Sonic groaned. "That's not the point...you allowed them to capture Silver?"

Amy crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "Blaze is with him. They can't harm since he's on trial. Besides, it will allow us to address a larger issue at stake."

Sonic was kinda peeved at the way she was handling things right now. But if no one was seriously hurt that was the only benefit.

"LI has announced a tsunami will hit Eiren in...now half an hour." She announced.

This confused Sonic. "How in the-"

Amy lowered her head. "I know. But it's a result of the Gray Emerald being in the wrong timeline."

Sonic twinged his fingers. "Why couldn't we just save Silver...then get out. If the Emerald is taken away then it won't happen right?"

Amy looked away. "I was going to try that. They want to trial you also. For petty reasons of course...given who it is who's decided to persecute you..."

Evil must be genetic, according to Sonic's mental pathways.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now we've gotta move." Sonic announced.

* * *

><p>They ran to the Emperors Court, a place within an overtowering palace riddled with guards and the general populace booing and pelting food at Sonic as they walked through, with the guards barely able to hold the crowd back. This was the first time Sonic ever witnessed true hatred against himself. Although, given his own past indiscretions, he had the feeling he deserved it. The Mazurians shouted racial slurs that Sonic couldn't comprehend, nor did he want to understand. Amy held Sonic's arm as the headed inside, Sonic seeing a piercing stare from the Emperor as he stood above the main doors on the diamond shaped balcony. The entire place had a diamond shape theme to it, from torches, to the tiles on the floor and some variable statues. It had to be at best five stories high, give or take the pillars and spires that surrounded it, with a lot of windows, judging on how many possible rooms there might have been, this Palace might as well have made the standard for modern mansions. As they walked inside to the Court itself, they could see Human, Mazurian skinned councilors sat on each side, where as the main lower floor made Silver shrink somewhat in confidence wise. Blaze stood next to him, standing tall. Amy and Sonic stood next to them as the Emperor came across to sit down.<p>

"All rise for the Great Emperor Deugniet!" Announced the Guard Captain.

The Emperor sat down on his glorious high thrown. "Alright sit your butts down..."

The Councilors sat down on cue and in sync as the Captain whispered something into his ear. The Emperor leaned over, intertwining his fingers and smirking. Sonic knew he had to be Eggmans' Ancestor. There was no doubt about it. The evidence was in form and attitude...and moustache.

"So...we have two Hedgehogs in trouble for the crime of well, Stupilite Exilism charges and the other, of Witchcraft. This will be delicious!" The Emperor announced.

"Emperor." Said Amy. "I speak for the defence. As well as a more serious matter at hand."

"Denied!" Deugniet roared. "This is my court! I will not be off-shooting due to your complaints petty Rosoideae!"

Amy leaned forward, pressing her hand against her heart. "Your majesty, I must implore you. If we do not address this, I fear the entire city will be destroyed in fifteen minutes!"

The Emperor cackled. "No evidence! No evidence at all!"

Sonic became entranced with an object within the Emperors thorny golden crown. He gazed at the jewel in the front, his eyes widening when he realized the resemblance.

"The other Gray Emerald..." He muttered to himself.

"If you want your people to suffer then fine. Allow yourself to be swallowed whole in the meanwhile!" Amy threatened. Silver gasped.

"Amy! You can't do that!" Silver cried out.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Silence Silver...I'm trying to save everyone here."

Silver bit his lip, turning to Blaze. There was a deep worry in his eyes.

"What is it?" Blaze asked.

Silver looked angry. "We can't kill the Emperor...we can't. This will make an impact on the future...that I know...we cannot allow this to happen please!"

Sonic watched Amy and The Emperor have a stare down. Never has Amy become the face of a reasonably lawful authority. The look on her face. Confident. Determined. She was a changed Hedgehog indeed. Her usually rash nature had been replaced with something glaringly peaceful. Fury wasn't existent as she applied logic and wormed her way with words and body language. What happened to hammer happy Rose?

"Can we get started on this court precession? Good. Now...your name...Stupilite." Deugniet demanded.

Amy didn't back down, but the look in her eyes was terrifying.

"His name shouldn't matter Emperor." She stated. "Your name will be the only thing remembered throughout in about ten minutes. You see, Silver has cast a spell that will end up destroying this City unless you set him free. His intentions are noble however...we just want to strike fear into the hearts of our enemies and express our ideals to a tyrant who's ears are too filled with wax to listen to the pleas of his own people."

Silver bit his lip. He wasn't sure what Amy was getting at, except for the fact that they were going to probably die after those ten minutes.

"Permission to speak Emperor Egghead?" Sonic asked, taunting.

Deugniet gritted his teeth as he slammed his fists repeatedly. "Permission denied warthog! One more word out of you and I'll send you straight to the incinerator! BRING IN THE ECHIDNA!"

Doors slammed and shuffling and struggling groans were heard as the guards brought in Libron and threw him on the floor before Sonic and Co.

"This wretched old coot has been charged with associating himself with a Stupilite. Punishment for this is death!"

Sonic looked at Amy, annoyed.

"Doesn't he have original solutions?" He said sarcastically. Amy didn't respond as she turned to the Emperor.

"How do you plead?" The Emperor asked.

Libron struggled to stand up with his walking stick. It looked like he'd been bashed by the guards, infuriating Sonic.

"You're a coward you know that!" Sonic scorned.

Silver nodded. "How dare you beat up an old person! That proves how weak you really are!"

Amy and Blaze sighed. "You know democracy never seems to work here..." Blaze iterated.

Amy agreed. "I grew tired of their antics a long time a go. Rage is all you need nowadays."

The Emperor snatched a sword from above his throne, barging over whilst Libron was on his hands and knees, grabbing his quills and pulled his head up, then place the sword under his chin, causing Silver to panic subtly.

"I don't think this is supposed to happen at all." Silver said to Blaze.

Libron struggling under his own breath. Sonic had to restrain himself at all costs.

"Your highness that really is not necessary. I mean, he's old, you're just using your authority to threaten people. That isn't power." Amy stated.

"Real power is when you can display it in battle. I could go on but I prefer to spend these last few minutes in our lives to watch you drown."

The Emperor locked eyes with Amy. "What ever do you mean 'drown'?"

Amy rested her hand on her waist. Finally, progress. "The Spell that Silver had cast over this place, will end up causing a tidal wave, killing all of us unless you set us free."

The Emperor let go of Libron, with Blaze wandering over to tend to the old man, helping him back on his feet. The Echidna sniffed her, commenting that she smelled like a ruler herself, causing her to back peddle briefly.

"Fine." The Emperor said, standing tall once more. "We can wait. The people of Eiren are not cowards towards witches and heinous rats. I could spare you the pain with a nice, peaceful quick death. It can be arranged." He taunted.

Blaze could see in Silver's eyes that he was extremely nervous about this, despite to bravado front he was currently putting on. She had to do something about this as well. As Princess, she knew most of the court properties. She wasn't doing anything since Amy was in charge. She left the Echidna to Silver to look after as she walked forward.

More arguments followed as Blaze used her experience with Royal Politics to try and persuade the Emperor, throwing points across. Sonic's usual impatience came into play and wanted something to done. They now had five minutes left. What made him curious was where the Tsunami was coming from. In his knowledge of modern Mazuri, there really wasn't a large enough source of water anywhere to be able to bring destruction.

What was frustrating Sonic the most was the fact that they had the Emerald and the opportunity to just leave. Like, right now. Run out and get back to their own time. But Amy's way of dealing with things were justified according to her word. Sonic failed to understand but at the same time, didn't want to. All this talk of laws and rights made his head spin. He began to feel something strange, like it was from the Emerald he was carrying. It was warm, but it was emitting an unknown signal throughout, something that Sonic had never felt before. He looked up at the Emperors Crown, seeing they gray stone that had been fitted into, starting to glow.

But the rest were too immersed in their arguments to notice, when Sonic could hear Libron coughing, and reaching his hand on to Sonic.

"It's powerful..." Libron said, his voice hoarse. "Both Emeralds are reacting to each other...but never like this!"

Sonic and Silver exchanged glances. "We have to get moving!" Silver said, worried.

Sonic nodded. "I know...but these guys won't quit!"

"What kind of idiocy is that?" Barked the Emperor. "Our policies supersede anything, especially if it's in our jurisdiction!"

Amy finally looked up at the Emperors Crown which began shaking briefly. The Emperor himself felt it, taking the Crown off his head and examining it. Confusion clouded his mind as he tried to work out what was going on.

Sonic felt his Emerald slipping away from him and grabbed hold of it as it tried to drift out. The Emperor clung on to his Crown as it too was drifiting away. The pair struggled as the strength to draw them pack became harder to attain, the power of the Emerald inside the crown had pushed out of the crown itself, shooting itself to connect with Sonic's Emerald. A massive shift in power made Sonic lose his grip, with the Emeralds starting to rise into the air, causing a mixture of violet and harsh pink energies to glow around it, a cloud surrounding that as the Emeralds spun around, then shot a laser of that energy out the balcony window. An awkward silence followed. Time was up.

* * *

><p>The quartet headed outside, whilst Silver used his telekinesis to fly up to the top of the Palace court to see what was up ahead. Putting his hand above his eyes, he squinted to see a spherical explosion some kilometers, a nexus of chaotic energies that seemed to suck in everything around it. He stood back, afraid but tried not to show it. The energies extended themselves in a straight horizontal line, opening up to a larger form, become a larger squarish form nearing itself in the design of the void. Silver gulped as electrical energies snapped up buildings. Blaze and Amy caught up with Silver and gasped at the horror before them. There was an aura about it, that appeared to send chills up Silver's spine, a lowly pitched bubbling sound that was horrorfying the locals.<p>

"Little is this the Tsunami?" Amy asked.

"It is mostly unidentifiable, but seems to have made a rank 5 Time Scar." LI replied.

"At this rate, what ever comes through that scar, if applicable, will be the Tsunami itself. More like a modern, catastrophic tidal wave."

Amy wasted no time in ordered the cat and white hedgehog to round up the citizens, before she realized Sonic hadn't attended yet, and went back into the palace to see what he was doing.

Blaze was about to head down, but then noticed Silver was still standing there.

"What good will this do Blaze?" He commented, looking down in sadness.

Blaze walked over. "Look Silver, we don't have time for this. It's time to put your bravado to good use and help save as many as we can."

Silver looked at her. He recongnized that his form was weak and stood up strong, his game face growing in position. Blaze gave a minor smile before jumping off. She was indeed decent royality...and deserved her position as Protector of the Sol Emeralds. Having so much responsibility in her life made Blaze a strong person. Lifting his head, Silver knew he needed to face this. Looking at his hands, he ran off in the same attempt to save lives.

As Amy returned to the Emperors Court, she witnessed Sonic brawling with the Emperor himself, over the fight of the Crown with the two Gray Emeralds. Sonic punched him in the face whilst the Emperor slipped up. With Sonic winking at him and taunting him. Amy stormed up, albeit in her typical calm manner and pulled Sonic aside. She quickly snatched the Emeralds from him and snapped the Emeralds apart, no problem. She threw back the Crown to the Emperor with one Gray Emerald inside, whilst the Emperor lay on the floor. Amy could see the rest of the guards on the floor. Sonic was going to have a stern talking to once they get back. Pulling on the Blue Hedgehogs hand, she pressed him up against the wall, her strength undeniable.

"Woah...I got the Emerald back...sheesh." Sonic pointed out.

Amy's face was made of stone. "We will talk about that later. For now, get these people to safety any way you can."

Sonic nodded, withdrawing the Emerald and running off. Amy knew she had to save the Emperor for now, or else she would risk posing a worse future for the rest of them. She picked the big lug up and carried him away to safety.

The four of them were in separate districts as the Time Scar grew in size. It flashed gray and blue every so often, and trapped light in around it. Blaze was doing her best as she rushed villagers to either seal themselves or run up towards the palace chambers and beyond. None of them, including LI knew when or how this wave was going to be. Silver had a bad feeling that frequently festered within, causing doubt on whether they were even going to make it out alive. Electricity snapped more as the Scar swallowed more...then suddenly stopped growing, a sense of an eery calm overcame them, with the sounds of minor crackling and bubbling the only things they could hear.

Amy popped out after sealing the Emperor in a makeshift panic room with several of his guards and concubines. She hoped he would be safe for now until the tidal wave had come and gone. Running out of the Palace, she got into contact with LI to confirm the status.

"Adjustments to be made for the arrival of the tsunami. Thirty second countdown...29, 28..."

Amy herself had to hide somewhere. She made calls to Blaze and Sonic, who had successfully driven off the populace or helped them find somewhere safe. She tried to contact Silver, who failed to reply. Blaze and Sonic had no idea where he was, causing some tonal concern from the former. Amy ran up several flights of stairs to see where

"Fifteen...fourteen."

Silver still wasn't answering, and Amy didn't have enough time. She held on to the belief that the white hedgehog had sealed himself somewhere, and was protecting himself. She heard Blaze grumble over the intercom, and offered to find him.

"There isn't enough time. Find somewhere safe for now." Amy ordered.

Blaze didn't reply, with Sonic charging into the palace, finding Amy staring out the window onto the oncoming noises of gushing water that poured out of the Time Scar. Sonic took no hesitation in grabbing Amy and heading to a random spare bedroom on the third floor in safer side of the palace, and within his supersonic speed and only five seconds left, he shut the window doors and placed sacks by the bottom of the door that in the nearby corner of the room, then jumped on the bed, placing nearby tables above them for cover.

Quite a few seconds before that, Blaze had been running around, calling for Silver. That boy was noble but kept to his own naivety at times. She jumped on top of a building and looked around. She had a place in mind to hide and protect herself, but even so. She was foolish even though her best intentions was to save one idiotic hedgehog from killing himself. In the distance, she could see someone standing on one of the more taller areas, more akin to a clock tower. She ran over as fast as she could, with little time left. All she could do now was use instinct to try and survive this.

She successfully got up top, well near the top when she saw Silver standing before them. Idiot...gonna get them both killed now. But it was Blaze's duty as the promise to protect each other they had made conquered common sense and logic.

"SILVER!" Blaze called out.

A loud roar was heard from the Time Scar as gushes of water poured out of it. Silver turned around.

"Blaze get out of here! Now!" Silver roared.

Blaze shook her head. "No! I'm not letting you die because of your own pride!"

They both took their attention to the oncoming wave that was heading right towards them. It was at least fifty meters high. Blaze thought it be coming from an ocean that might have been here in the past. Then again, her dimension had a lot of water too. But she had no idea about this world. She doubted Silver knew too. But that didn't matter. Reaching and grabbing out to him failed, as he pushed her back with his telekinesis, with every breath getting heavier as his nerves nearly got the better of him, but this forefront of bravery was protecting his ego.

"GET OUT!" Silver shouted. Blaze held on to a nearby spike as the water came nearer, forcing Blaze to drop down. Damn that Hedgehog...she closed her eyes as the oncoming wave enveloped them. Having them tightly shut, she didn't feel anything for a while, albeit a bit of a chill had brushed through, otherwise, nothing. Opening her eyes, Blaze looked at Silver...

A bright glow surrounded the White hedgehog as he had his hands raised, the blue circles on his hands lit up. His eyes were held in flames as used his abilities to bock part of the two kilometer wide tidal wave, the water arcing over the tower completely, shaking as he struggling to contain, leaving Blaze speechless.

"You told...me...to put my bravado to good use!" Silver called out.

Indeed she did. But not like this. Nothing worth dying over. However, this was not a natural event in time. Silver's suit malfunctioned, with his clothes turning back into original black suit itself.

"I...must save..." Silver groaned. The immense weight of the wave almost totaled him, forcing him into premature fatigue from the overuse of his powers. However, he didn't give up. Blaze was with him, a sense of confidence striking from her presence. Blaze frowned but braced herself as Silver screamed in intense pain from holding it back. The glow around body burned brighter, as blood began dripping and running from his nose.

Blaze flipped back up to the top of the building as she approached Silver from behind. She couldn't do much, especially since she was a Pyrokinetic. Flames wouldn't do much good from the impact.

She knelt down and tried to contact Amy.

Sonic and Amy were hidden underneath the table, when the latter heard Blaze's voice.

"Where are you?" Amy demanded, straight to the point.

"We're on top of the clock tower. Silver's trying to hold back some of the wave with his powers. Don't know how much longer he can hold on for." Blaze replied.

Amy and Sonic looked at each. "Hang on Blaze, we're on our way!" Said Amy.

Much to their dismay, they had to get out of their safe haven and ran and jumped onto the palace's roof. Their eyes went wide at the size of the wave itself as it kept coming, growing taller in height, gaining darkness the overcast the sun, the sparkle of the the sun that shone through the wave forced Sonic to grab Amy's hand and just run!

Sonic had his cockyness handy as he sped away from the gigantic tidal wave. Amy dislodged her hand from his and allowed herself to run aside him, remembering she was wearing his soap shoes. Sonic smiled as he called out to skid and drift around to the side, heading off to their left to dodge the eternal wave, which Amy admitted it was the biggest she'd ever seen. Truly this time scar was doing quite the damage. They barely managed to get out of the way when the water splashed to the dusty outskirt grounds outside of Eirens boundaries. They climbed up a tree to escape, unfortunately it wasn't tall enough to avoid the huge splashes of water that seeped out to the sides. Amy became caught in the rip, Sonic holding on to the tree branch as he grabbed Amy's hand just in time. The fast tide was fierce as they held on each other for dear life. Their suits changed back to normal as they clung on.

"LI! How do we close the Time Scar?" Amy called out.

"You must take the Gray Emerald through it. Do not worry, it will take the you back to it's appropriate timeline." LI confirmed.

Blaze watched in horror as blood was now running from his ears, eyes and mouth, his panting became heavy as more and more water was coming out of this infinite rift. She got a call from Amy, who told her to find her and Sonic in the backlands behind the Palace. Blaze nodded and faced Silver.

"Silver..." She muttered. "Silver the wave went through anyway, I don't see the point of going further with this...you're killing yourself here."

Silver lowered his head as he continued. "After...all that time practicing...I still failed.

Blaze frowned. "Silver if you want to use the rest of your energy then prepare it for the journey home. They've figured out a way on how to close the Scar. Come on! I'll help make a hole! But we'll have to be quick!"

"...Fine..." Said Silver with reluctance. "Grab hold..."

Blaze walked over and wrapped her arms around Silver's neck. He used one hand to force the pressure off, but let some of the water slip down underneath him as he struggled to focus on two things at once, as he started to rise into the air. Blaze pushed her hand up and shot a firethrower from her palm as Silver shot up and out of the water...

He let go all together as he floated above, with all this water still gushing out of the Scar, drowning Eiren all together. Silver flew with Blaze in the direction she pointed towards. He was extremely tired from his failed attempts as he could see Sonic and Amy clinging on to a tree. He flew down and picked them up with great intensity, now that he had carry four people, including himself. He would have preferred to life the water at this rate.

Per LI's advice, Silver forced himself to fly into the Scar. His fears were heightening but he tried so hard within bravery to do so, the ultimate strains on his mind. The Scar was making creepy noises that threatened to freak Silver out to the point that he could just drop everything and run. But...this was needed, and he was willing to do what ever it cost to save Eiren.

He could hear Blaze muttering into his ear, telling him not to give up. Silver pushed on, into the bowels of the scar itself. Life seemed to flash around them, electrical pulses flying everywhere, then everything went white...

* * *

><p>Sonic batted his eyelids, then stared up into the white sky as soon as his eyes opened. He felt drenched all over and spat out water. He looked down his chest, seeing Amy laying on, causing Sonic to blush slightly. He poked the pink hedgehog who soon woke up, her eyes eventually focusing on Sonic's in more awkward moments. She calmly got off him and shook herself down to dry. Sonic got up and looked around. The circle of mountains indicated that they had returned to the Garden of Rosales.<p>

Blaze sat up from where she was, looking to her side to see Silver knocked out cold. She suspected that he wasn't used to using that amount of power before. Sonic came around and chuckled before picking him up, congratulating him all the while before they went to the Temple of the Prophets.

Blaze took out a futon and laid it on the ground near the throne. Amy had asked her Wisers to tend to his wounds, where they gladly accepted and gathered their supplies. Sonic sat nearby examining the Gray Emerald. They finally got it as such. LI previously had the Wisers retrieve a shelf in order for the Emeralds to place. Sonic placed it on the holding tray, and stood back smiling.

"One down, six to go." Sonic said proudly.

Amy wasn't amused one bit. She spoke with LI with straightened stance, while Blaze was with the Wisers tending to Silver. He hoped to sneak away to avoid Amy's wrath as he tip toed towards the exit.

"Sonic the Hedgehog I need to speak to you in private." Said Amy. Her voice was loud, almost monotone but Sonic could hear the tinge of annoyance and anger in her tone. He was toast.

Amy walked into another room where Sonic followed reluctantly. Amy slammed the door shut, leaving a watching Blaze worried. Sonic leaned against the nearby wall, with his arms crossed. Amy was still pissed as she walked up close to him and stared him down with her piercing eyes. He was done for.

"Sonic what you did back there was entirely careless." She said, keeping her tone down.

"You could have gotten hundreds possibly thousands killed with your idiocy."

Sonic shrugged. "Hey, I was the one who said we could just get the Emerald and leave. All you had to do was interfere and it almost ended up with all of us getting killed..."

Amy sneered. "We try not to challenge those times Sonic. We are meant to adhere the problem their way, therefore less hassle and need for change."

Sonic rose an eyebrow. "What the hell does that mean? Is that some time mumbo jumbo to make me sit and do nothing?"

Amy shook her head. "I'm simply saying that you could have called me as soon as you saw the Emerald. I would have come around to assist you."

Sonic looked away. "Bah! I had the Emerald with me. How was I supposed to know the Emperor was heading to the Gaia Temple?"

Amy placed her hands by her side, not changing her expressions. She was angry yes, but this, dominant personality was scaring Sonic slightly. It was as if she persistently had a hold over him, her lack of emotions meant nothing compared to what he could see in her eyes. She knew how to use them.

"You're lucky I'm not placing you under probation yet." Amy stated.

"We've gotten word that Eiren had survived the impact. Libron the Echidna had gone on to assist the Emperor in Chaos Emerald studies, but tried to contact us."

Sonic blinked. "What?"

Amy left the room without saying anymore, leaving Sonic bewildered.

* * *

><p>Sonic returned down into Noiz City, walking it's desolate streets in deep thought. Silver was being taken care of. The last thing he heard was that he was okay, just overstressed his body a little. Sonic was relieved, but he was focused on investigating Amy's...well, just Amy he guessed. He caught up with Anchor and Carmine at their place, Carmine berating Anchor into making dinner for them. It was something different, with Anchor cooking small but simple meals for them all, including Sonic whom he'd invited. Sonic thought why not, and happily sat down at their dinner table whilst they talked about their day.<p>

Most places were pretty much made the same, structure wise. Dull grays and silvers, bit gritty but at least they had somewhere to eat and sleep. The water supplies were underground recycled quite often, causing disgust from Carmine who demanded most of the clean water from when ever it rained. The fiery red head ordered poor Anchor around like he was a slave, causing Sonic to chuckle. Anchor had only just finished cooking fried rice and beef and place the food on the table.

Sonic wondered if he could cheer Amy up with this idea. This relationship between Anchor and Carmine interested him, despite their persistent bickering. If Sonic could cook after all.

"Hey Ankes." Sonic started, swallowing some rice. "Do you reckon you could teach me to cook?"

Anchor looked at curiously. "Uh...maybe. Why?"

Carmine wolfed down her dinner. "Becush he cansh. Idiotish." She said with rice stuffed in her mouth.

Sonic smiled. "I was figuring that I wanted to break this spell that's been cast over Amy. I don't really like the unemotional act she's pulling off."

Anchor chewed down some beef. "I know it's strange. You don't know what she's feeling, just like you don't know what she's thinking."

Carmine grumbled. "Oh please...you wanna get inside a girls head? She will never ever ever tell you her secrets. Unless it's in a diary...BUT DON'T SAY IT'S FROM ME!"

Sonic blinked. "A diary huh?"

Carmine leaned back, being un lady like in her manners. "Of course! She recommended writing a diary or a journal...in case we don't make it out alive so future generations knew how we failed at protecting ourselves."

Sonic groaned and swallowed more beef. "She really has the faith in us..." He said sarcastically.

Anchor tapped his chin as he was in thought. "As long as we try...her mother says otherwise."

Sonic chuckled. "I'm glad Amy is nothing like her mother...but she's getting there if she keeps this attitude up."

Carmine yawned. "Pff...her mom is a cow. She actually tried to get a favour from Anchor while you guys were gone."

Sonic's eyes widened. "What?"

Anchor's head lowered in shame as he blushed. "She...uh...wanted to know if she could use Echo Unit One. I told her no. She offered and continued to threaten me...but..."

Carmine banged her fist on the table, scaring Anchor. "But then the lovely Carmine came in and saved the day! Miss Slutty Bitch can take her talents elsewhere. No one is laying a finger on my cook!"

Anchor laughed nervously, but Sonic looked stern. How could she stoop that low?

"Did she way why she wanted to use it?" Sonic asked.

Anchor shrugged and was about to open his mouth before Carmine intervened.

"Who cares? Stupid bitch was going to screw with a teenager? Wouldn't you have the grounds to get, like arrested for that thing? I would have pounded her to dust if I could!" Carmine berated.

Sonic's expression was serious. "Did she ask you Carmine?"

Carmine laughed. "Haha! Seriously? No! She didn't dare approach me. She knew the awesome Carmine would never accept such a disgusting and despicable offer. Or else she would have gotten gotten squished elsewhere."

Anchor sweatdropped. Big Mama wasn't afraid to play both sides, as long as her short term goal was reached in the end. Considering she was in charge, people were deathly in awe and afraid of her, and had no choice but to obey her commands.

After dinner, Sonic left things to play by themselves. He thanked Anchor for his hospitality said their goodbyes, before headed back to his place to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo I'm glad I got this done! I feel bad because I was playing Skyrim all the time and this was taking me forever to do!<strong>

**Thank you for your reviews, I may ask for them again now hehe. but I'm happy some of you are enjoying this story.**

**German sonamyfan No I'm Aussie. Though I did learn a bit of German at School. I was trying to find a proper title for this story and found something interesting in the word Chaoskampf. I'm not gonna relay anything further.**


	3. Chapter 3 Knack for this

**Sorry guys! I've REALLY gotta get off Skyrim. So damn addictive haha. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Knack for this<strong>

* * *

><p><em>As the swift, brave and bold make their journey their own, the optimistic light shines in the darkness that had threatened to make them of minced discouragement. Onwards and outwards.<em>

* * *

><p>Sonic woke up that morning feeling really sore for some reason. He gathered that it'd been a while since he was out and about on such adventures. Being sealed for months on end affected his muscles somehow. But he was sure if he kept going he'd get used to it quite quickly and return back to normal. The only thing he feared was that he wasn't allowed out of the Garden premises. Much for it's size, Sonic needed to run for hours on end, and the Garden didn't have that kind of facilities to do so. He was on call for the next mission to collect the next Chaos Emerald, which was where ever it had been somewhere in time. Days had passed since their last adventure, as they waited...<p>

One morning was simple, Sonic scoffing down some mushy breakfast, since they were indeed limited with food as it was, with only artificial slop proficient enough to serve it's purpose as food with crucial vitamins and minerals. Sonic hated it. He could scour the world for something more decent, but it would only earn him more ire from Amy, whom he'd taken to nickname "Chuckles" as a playful insult, albeit it being Knuckles original nickname. But Amy failed to react as much as he'd hoped, spending heaps of her time in LI's Mechanical Chambers. Hours upon hours, she would be swallowed up in unknown work, that Vector had warned to never bother. Sonic decided to pay a visit, as his instincts told him to.

After breakfast he headed up to the surface and snuck inside the large ruin, avoiding guards with his supreme stealth. He'd dug a small tunnel these past few days to sneak inside the Temple, managing to up-rise himself outside of LI's Main Chamber. Amy had others build small rooms within the Temple itself for other tasks such as LI's maintenance and information catering. He stood outside the door to LI's Chamber as he heard whispers coming from there. He could hear Amy and LI speaking to one another.

Their conversation was mostly political that Sonic found mentally draining. Amy was more for shopping originally, before she became work obsessed...then discovering she was a top Agent for GUN lead him to see how she evolved in all of this. His current feelings for her were mangling within. He was conflicted between the strong and calm Amy and the once optimistic and cheerful Hedgehog he first met. Sure, all this business with Eggman or Eggadon was their primary concern. He noted, however, how much his thoughts surrounded around the Pink Hedgehog. He needed to be focused on more important matters...but this was threatening to drive him crazy. He had to get close to her, in order for her to smile again. Yeah. If he could see her smile once more then there was proof that not all was lost in this war. One, single, smile.

He continued to eavesdrop on their conversations. More political mumbo jumbo that he didn't care for, nor did he understand. He doubted this was going to change any time soon.

* * *

><p>Silver meanwhile was busy asleep. He'd been having nightmares ever since they collected the last Chaos Emerald. He woke up in a terror sweat, shooting up from the couch. He ran his fingers through his spikes, eyes darting in random directions.<p>

Silver's duty was to protect Princess Blaze. He hardly knew the girl, but from memories their last travels through time he met up with her during the Time Eater incident. The cat seemed pleasant enough. It was in his honor that he could do such a feat.

He leaned over to see Blaze herself was making breakfast. He frowned at the sight of the slop.

"Wheat crops are slim." Blaze said. "But they hope to make a new batch within a week or two."

Silver got off the couch, rubbing his eye, then suddenly, as if remembering, bowed to the Princess, who rolled her eyes.

"Morning your highness." Said Silver.

Blaze groaned.

"I've told you I don't want you calling me that." Blaze berated.

"Just call me Blaze..."

Silver nodded nervously, standing up straight as a stiff board.

"Yes...your highne- I mean, Blaze."

Blaze smirked. She laid out the bowels on the table and sat down. Silver hustled his way to the table.

"I thought it was my job to serve breakfast." Silver complained.

Blaze looked at him apathetically. "You've been doing it for days. Thought it was my turn. Besides, I wouldn't call it that."

Silver nodded in truth. The White Hedgehog leaned on his hand and stirred his food with his telekinesis. Blaze exchanged looks.

"Another nightmare?" Blaze asked.

Silver's eyes darted at hers for a split second, before darting back down.

* * *

><p>Sonic continued to sit outside in complete boredom. He didn't know why he was still there. An unknown was compelling. They were in there a very long time though, that Sonic hadn't bothered to pay much attention. His curious visage into Amy's behavior was a fascinating subject to focus on, but this was making him sleepy with boredom. He could have gotten up and became more constructive in effort, but resumed to stay out of possible concern.<p>

A bright light of violet fluttered by, and upon closer inspection, took the shape of a sparkling butterfly. Sonic's eyes unconsciously followed the insectoid critter as it flew around in circles and danced away, before landing itself on Sonic's knee, the Hedgehog observing the magical creature. Raising his index finger, he stroked it's back as it slowly flapped it's wings. It flew upwards and stayed it's course, as if staring at Sonic. It took a while for Sonic to remember the Violet Butterfly and got up. It flew off, with Sonic in tow.

It lead Sonic to a different room down the hallway, but this one had more security protecting it. Sonic stepped forward, and unintentionally made a squeak. He squinted his eyes shut, hoping none of the guards had noticed it. By the time he'd opened them again, they seemed to fascinated by the Violet Butterfly, almost entranced by it. It flew off it a random direction, allowing Sonic to somewhat sneak over and try and enter.

Judging from what he knew, security this times was...existing but heavily flawed. Some places needed scans but there had been a lack of technology in others to support, needing the guise of guards in order to judge who could enter and who couldn't. Sonic pushed the door open into the once heavily protected room, constantly checking behind him for any roamers, and proceeded to successfully trespass.

The room was dark, and dull, save for some led orange lights. Upon closer inspection, it appeared to hold many kinds of carriers, connected to copper-steel cables and rubber cords, which had seven in all, a top row consisting of four and three under neath in two neat rows, a familiar pattern. One of them had something in it, something that Sonic noticed.

"So that's where they put the Emerald. If you'd ask me I'd place it back underneath where it's most likely safer than this old ruin." Sonic commented.

He went to reach to Gray Emerald, when it suddenly started to rise, spinning at an increasing rate and glowing golden shines, almost blinding Sonic to the point that all he could see was white.

Upon the white faded, came a strange void-like room, with the atmosphere a tinge of gray. The feeling of wetness drenched around his feet, a gray sea surrounded him. A sound, not piercing to the ear, sounded like a vibrating glass instrument, accompanied by sparkles of sorts. Walking through the water, the young Hedgehog was busy contemplating where he was.

He heard something gush up behind him, rising from the waters. Checking, it was the gray water lifting and molding in bulbous shapes, before reforming into a well known pink figure. She was naked, prompting Sonic to wonder if this was his sick twisted desire to see her naked, as it kind had cropped out a few times before, and this was the first time had happened since before being frozen.

She had her head lowered, the water circling around her thighs. Larger than normal, nearly over-towering as the distance between them was a few meters, but mostly Sonic could clearly see that she was obviously taller. Her breathing was loud, ringing in his ears but not bated or forced.

"Where am I?" Sonic asked.

"You're inside the Emerald." Amy muttered. Her voice was low, emotionless but...almost whisper like in a creepy kind of way, with a slight lowered pitch changed and an echoish tinge to it. Her body struggled to keep itself up, meaning her head was too heavy to carry as she swerved from side to side. Sonic's eyes were drawn to a scar on her stomach, wondering where that came from.

But considering the fact he was in the Emerald made a lot more sense than he realized.

"Why have you brought me here?" Sonic wondered, in his curiousness.

Amy rolled her head around, leaning it on her shoulder, showing one sparkling gray eye as she smiled.

"You are here to get rid of this Fragment. It does not belong here. I am the personification of this Emerald. Your mortal eyes will not be able to take my true form. As such, I have adopted the true form of the Fragment."

So this was the Gray Emerald. Interesting. The fact that it was taking the form of the Fragment made him extremely curious...and a possible step-forward into Amy's behavior.

"Ah so we finally meet at last...I'm sure you...me...and the rest of your bro's and sisters remember all the good times we've had together." Sonic said, smiling.

The Gray Emerald didn't appear amused, but her voice and tone said otherwise, as she lifted her head and placed it straight, her eyes locking with Sonic's, but her eyelids half-drawn.

"Yes. The ages of our unions have not been forgotten. We have answered the summons of many and all. Our knowledge of time and space cannot be rivaled, nor can our banks of knowledge and history be matched." Said the Emerald.

Sonic shrugged. "Yeah I don't doubt that...look, I wanna know why I was called in here. Is it because of this...fragment?"

"Yes." The Emerald replied. "This Fragment is a result of an event that had occurred some months ago. We heard the emotions speak from this young mortal and we answered her call."

Sonic thumbed his chin. Amy used the Chaos Emeralds for some large event from what the Emerald was insinuating. It was Amy herself who spread the Emeralds through out time.

"What brought this on? Do you know why she used the Emeralds? It had to be dangerous and life threatening to the point that she would use you all."

The Emerald lowered her head. "All we could sense was her rage...and desperation. She wore herself at the risk of tearing her mind apart and did so under her own volition. We whispered to her like we have whispered to you."

Experience with the Emeralds had taught Sonic to stop using the Emeralds power when he often rang out of the energy to hold on. This confirmed his forgotten suspicion of the Emeralds sentience when he could hear mutters at the back of his ends, convincing him to stop, but it had been more like a subconscious decision to do so. Apart from the time when Knuckles punched the power out, but that was a different story...as well as when Eggman split the Earth apart. That too, was a different story.

"We couldn't reach her and her refusal to let go had torn her mind apart...each fragment inserted into each Emerald." The Emerald continued.

Sonic nodded. "So who's decision was it to send the Emeralds through time?"

"Amy herself." Answered the Gray Emerald. "Despite what she had left in her mental state, it was apparent to her that she now held a lack of emotional will, and became driven by fate."

Sonic blinked. "If her mind's been torn into say...seven I'm guessing...one for each Emerald, how in the world is she still function...fate sounds relatively...strange."

Amy was far from incompetent if this mind split-business was true. There was parts still left inside of her. Her emotions, and possibly other parts, disappearing into these gems. And all guided by fate. This wasn't over as yet.

"Fate leads huh..." Sonic recounted. "I'll be more than happy to get rid of this fragment for you. Do you know which one it is?"

The Emerald lowered her head as it leaned over. "I've held it back for show, I feel it as a powerful one. I shall release it to you."

The Gray Emerald lifted it's hands into a holding position, as a gray glow formed in her hands. Sonic watched on in awe as the orb formed into a different form. It was...like a spiky gray jewel almost as the Sentience of the Emerald walked up to Sonic, placing it in his hands.

"Give her these one by one as you find my brethren. They will call to you as you get near. Farewell."

Another flash made Sonic find himself flung to a nearby wall as the Emerald dropped to the floor and rolled around. He rubbed his head, then froze as he heard footsteps next to him. He shot up, and could give a million fake reasons why he was in a restricted area, but he was most unlikely to do it without some kind sarcastic snide comment to it. He realized it wasn't a security guard, but it was L.I. How could AI's have footsteps anyway?

"You are currently in a restricted area. Please leave before the alarm is set off." She said in her computer-tone.

Sonic smiled. "Not a problem! Just a question, can I see Chuckles for a moment?"

L.I didn't budge. "Chuckles. Name not on the system."

Sonic slapped his cheek. "No not...I meant.

"Searching for alternates. Did you mean knuckles?"

Sonic shook his head. "Sheesh no! I was referring to Ames!"

"Ames. Name not on the system."  
>Sonic tapped his foot. This AI was really dull.<p>

"Amy. I want to see...Amy. Is that so hard to understand?"

Little It stopped for a moment, as if rechecking something. She was either screwing with Sonic or there was a serious bug in her system.

"Amy Rose is currently offline. Would you like to message her?" Little asked.

Sonic squinted. His mind was going to tear itself a part worse than Amy's if things kept getting him flabbergasted.

"No...I would like to see her. Where is she?"

"Amy Rose is currently offline. Would you like to message her?" Little repeated.

Sonic grew impatient and stormed out of the room, heading towards the room he'd heard her last. He stomped down the door into the supposed meeting area they had been discussing, only for his eyes to widen at the body at the floor.

"Amy..." He muttered.

Sonic kneeled before her and picked her up, placing her head on his lap and tapping her cheek. It appeared she had fainted. So many things didn't add up. He pulled out the small jewel fragment and wondered if that was the cause. It faded it away into sparkles as it was drawn back into Amy's body, which gave a warm glow, dissipating as it stood for a few seconds, then witnessed the batting of her eyelids. She stared into Sonic's concerned eyes for a moment, sitting up for an equal amount, then finally, she stood up and stared into the nearby wall.

Her first words were a subtle, "Get Out.". Obviously some kind of empathic emotion wasn't reabsorbed into her body. He stood on top of the temple, which became his new, favourite look out spot. Close to Amy and closer to the sky without pissing her off. But upon this new adventure of theirs could be rewarding than he first thought. Certainly unexpecting but something to look forward to when it was all over. A million things he could be doing, but deciding to return Amy to her former self seemed to supersede all else. The world was already a mess in his absence, but there wasn't much Sonic could do. He could break the rules as he'd done before as his temptation to run off elsewhere was high. These days being himself couldn't be enough. So instead, he laid on top of the Temple and watched the clouds go by.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was uneventful. He hung out with two human children, tried to avoid Milo like the plague, as all that fox could talk about was his relationship with Amy. Sonic had grown tired of it, and wanted something new to talk about. In fact, he could feel he was going to become very sick of such an isolation that breaking out of the area wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.<p>

After midnight, he did just that. Never knew how he could do it so easily, running up the mountain side, avoiding a few guards with his super-sneaking abilities, bolting through tunnels and bam! He was on the other side! But it wasn't like he'd expect. Gray clouds in the distance, no snow...just...a lot of water...violent, storm water. Sonic groaned. Great. They were inside of a island. Nice to know. He facepalmed in annoyance. Everyone was going to feel the full brunt of his claustrophobia. And he thought he wasn't going to feel worse already!

In defeat, he sat on the rocks, watching the waves clash against the rock walls, legs crossed and watching out on the horizon. The sea breeze tasted like ash, meaning the wind had drifted particles from burned out port or what ever it was, it was certainly disgusting, making Sonic wanting to spit constantly. It held it's coldness in the brink of night, with only the moon making subtle light.

Another light appeared briefly on the horizon line, forcing Sonic to squint to confirm it. It grew bigger, coming closer. Only if Sonic could run he could see what it was. This stupid water was annoying him. But rather than being inactive about it, he fled towards the nearest authority to warn them about it.

He skidded into the bridge, to where Amy was speaking to her mother. He could hear the military lingo roll of their tongues as if it was the only language they could use to speak to each other. Amy saw Sonic for a moment, said goodbye to her mother and left, not bothering with proper eye contact with him at all. So much for progress. Big Mama noticed Sonic had appeared and motioned him with her index finger to come closer. No favors tonight, only the horrid stench of her normal tarred cigarette could be tasted. To be honest, he'd rather smell the sea breeze.

"Sonic...what brings you to my humble abode?" Big Mama asked seductively. "Especially at this time of night."

Sonic watched her dabble the ash off her cancer stick. "I saw a bright light in the distance, east of here. Thought I should warn you."

The elder Rose smirked, as she leaned against a control board, almost in a seductive position. Back in the day Amy would be seen as a G-rated version of her. Nowadays Sonic wouldn't know what to think, given Amy's sudden personality changes.

"A bright light huh? Must be Egg Girl's robots for the umpteenth time. You know she's a real determined brat. I swear she'll be the death of me."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Really? Elise is still out there?"

Asmos nodded with lethargy, inhaling and exhaling. "She's exhausting our resources from her little hidy hole in the refurbished-no one actually dealt with-Eggmanland."

The little girl no one expected to go mad, became quite the shine in her fathers eyes. Well, was trying to anyone. If she's exhausting resources, then they could go for some decent adventure after all. She's officially a Robotnik so she'll just be as dangerous.

"However, Amy just came with some news that Little It has locked on to a new location of the next Emerald. I figured she was pissed with you as she walked out, but like a caring and concerned mother I am I will order you to meet with your compatriots down at the Hub stat. Don't worry, Egg Girl's strategies hardly ever change. We always have the superior firepower. Have fun!"

Sonic's current theory is that Amy was truly pissed, he must have retrieved her anger. He thought though, if she'd been angry at him now what was she before? Could she have been pretending to be angry? A facade for someone with zilch emotions? She was a good actor that was for sure. But for now he had somewhere to go as he ran off to the HUB.


	4. Chapter 4 Emerald Number 2

**Chapter 4 Emerald Number 2**

They'd gone through the second Portal as per Little It's programming and instructions. They were now searching for another Emerald that had been scattered, if the Gray Emeralds information was correct, by Amy herself. All in all, Sonic thought this plan was perfect for hitting two birds with one stone and potentially make all parties involved a little happier for it. Well, for a few people at least.

As usual, Amy lead in front, rechecking data with Blaze. Silver stood with Sonic and spoke about the oddities of this place. It was the past Steampunk City, when it was more like the Steampunk Empire some 150 years ago. The city was rife with buildings attached to thousands of pipes, steam creating the skyline. This place wasn't just filled with multi-tailed foxes, but humans as well. They scanned their clothes off the local citizens and made their hunt for the Emerald.

Amy wore a charcoal grey jacket over a near pink white top, an equal charcoal grey long skirt underneath, whilst she wore a small, round gray hat with a pink strip around it, with small, pinkish feathers, and black heels. Blaze accidentally scanned one of the higher class ladies, and thus had to tend to purple frills and an atrocious hair-do, complete with fake wig and sun umbrella. She hated wearing dresses. Silver on the other hand, looked rather handsome in his suit. Sonic wore worker-class clothes. More efficient in his opinion.

According to Little It, the Emerald was the Blue one. The streets were made of simple stone as horses in carriages ran rife in the wide streets, as well as steam-powered trams that seemed to stream the middle of the roads Middle-class females wore their dirt-white dresses, the poor in tatters, begging for money or food and the males in overalls to work their factories. It was described as a place made of oil, water and blood. Sonic could sure taste it. Blaze commented that she'd visited places like this back in her dimension...except here poverty was far more noticeable.

Silver was more worried about getting his fur all grimy, leaving Blaze to face-palm and smack the boy for his pathetic problems.

Sonic could see it Amy's eyes that she wasn't sure whether to split up like they did before, not wanting an incident like Mazuri to happen again. Sonic had assured her before they had left that nothing terrible was going to happen while they were gone. No guarantees of course. It was just his style.

Soon after strolling around the city, Sonic began to grow hungry. In his trace of his dashing thoughts he wondered if Chili Dogs had been invented yet. He could really go for one right now if time permitted. Left in that state of mind left him vulnerable to be bumped into by a small kid, dazing Sonic slightly.

"Woah watch it kid!" He said, his vision slowly coming back.

The kid was small, two-tailed, wearing one of the puffy worker hates. His innocent blue eyes cried out to Sonic, who was stunned at this young boy, his face so familiar.

"Please help me! They're after me!" His yelled out. Sonic looked over ahead, as a group of human men came charging with pitchforks and were practically screaming for blood. Silver stood in front of the group in his arrogance, before Blaze could sigh, as Silver used his telekinesis on the lot of them, and threw them into the nearby river.

"Yes thank you Silver." Blaze said sarcastically.

"Hey, they were gonna hurt that kid! What else could we have done?"

Blaze crossed her arms.

"Well, instead of philandering your powers about you could have least tried to calm them down."

Sonic could tell Amy agreed with the fiery cat. She didn't nod or give any sign, but Sonic knew. The boy turned around after hiding his head into Sonic's chest, giving a quick check to see if the gang was gone.

"Don't worry little buddy, we've taken care of them." Sonic said, comforting the young lad and patting his head, giving off a warm smile.

"What's your name?" Asked Amy.

The young two tailed fox was similar to Tails stature but smaller. He wore black, dirty boots, brown overalls, a dirty white top and a brown cap.

"My...name is Orville Wilbur Wright Prower Ma'am." The young boy answered. He'd taken off his hat and crumbled it into his hands as he lowered his head, his feet turning inwards. Such politeness in tone and body language, if not childish nerves.

Amy nodded. "Right Mr. Prower." She started. She held a stern tone to the boy, like a teacher. Her clothes certainly helped.

"Would you mind telling me what was going on?" Said Amy.

Orville nodded. "Sure. B-but can we talk somewhere more s-safe?"

* * *

><p>Orville took the four to a quiet alley, more like his private spot. Blaze caught the daring eyes of the local populace. Orville even noted why one of the Presidents Escorts was even hanging around the Near-Slums. Blaze became embarrassed and muttered out something quickly.<p>

"I'm...from another city. I am here on a trip with my uhh...own escorts. You know, protectors?"

Orville over-nodded. He'd explained to them that he was being chased by the group of humans who'd accused him of stealing apples in the past month. They figured, a filthy dog like him would snatch them at first sight. It seemed like a case of mistaken identity or prejudiced blame. Then again, it did happen.

Orville explained a bit of his past. He was one of the orphans working in a factory making nails. He didn't make much money, a few coins a week for scrap food, often lying on benches or in trees. He'd made a tree house once, but the locals chopped it down. The squad of Orphans lived in the Slums underneath, filled with diseases and rotten rats. One of his fellow orphans had died of a skin-rotting disease. They couldn't find anywhere to bury their corpse so they were forced to chuck them into the river and let it drift out to sea.

Indeed the world at this point in time was rather horrid and a blatant mess. But they couldn't do much about it, given the future. Amy had stepped forward in her teacher-like manner.

"Mr. Prower, I would like to ask you a question if I may." She said in her dull but polite tone.

"Yes ma'am." Orville answered so innocently.

"Have you seen any odd gemstones about lately? Like, in the shape of diamond?" Amy asked.

Orville sniffed and rubbed his nose with his index finger as he crumbled his hat in further.

"I...ma'am. The President has one...a blue, great big jewels, somethin' that you'd see in those stories."

The group looked at each other. This was either gonna be real easy, or real hard. Either way, they were gonna get that Emerald. And for Amy's sake, Sonic was gonna get that Fragment.

"Orvy man you've just helped us a lot. Thanks!" Sonic said with a smile, ruffing the foxes headfur up. All the young lad do was withdraw and blush at the same time. Somehow Sonic's heart sank. He...reminded him of Tails when they were young. Sonic had to stand back and place on a facade.

"Is there anything else we should know before we grab the Emerald of his persons?" Blaze asked.

Orville looked down at his foot, bridled with nerves. "He has monsters that fire bullets! Th-they f-form part of the police...they're really scary."

This kid to be no older than 6, around Creams age. Amy nodded. She had something up her sleeve. No doubt Sonic would just pull a trick out of nowhere if he wanted to. Which in his case, probably would. Amy let him run off, but not before telling him if anyone should mess with him again, come to them.

Logic be damned with Amy's proposal. They weren't be gone that long. So what good was it going to protect the fox if they can't be around to do so? Sonic was beginning Amy's methodology. Whether her reasoning was a partial Mind Fragment was another story. Orville ran off, keeping alert and sprinting off into the distance.

Little It had gotten more information during that time, with well-needed data like where the original Emerald was. Again, it was actually quite close. There was going to be a special masquerade party being held in the Presidents Quarters, where only the ravishingly rich could enter. The party was going to be a Union gift to a local President, a treaty of sorts between the Steampunk City President and the Soleanna King. That was never supposed to happen in the original timeline. Results would be disastrous if the Emeralds would clash together again.

Their plan was to get Blaze, who had already gotten the part of the Pretty Princess, inside the Hall, mingle with the guests while Sonic and Amy snatch one of the Emeralds. Sonic wasn't made clear whether there was a major difference between them despite the fact one was a bit older than the other. But as was reminded before, they would attempt to correct themselves in the end. That wasn't the hard part. The exchange was going to be part of a major ceremony, which would expose their plan.

Silver agreed to play his part in the endeavor, however, he wasn't totally compliant of the request. He'd felt a bit odd since the last adventure and had doubts over himself. Blaze assurance was a temporary boost of confidence, but he couldn't hold that forever.

* * *

><p>After spending some time preparing, a few hours had passed and it had gotten dark. Flocks of the upper class nobles and numerous rich people entered the giant white doors. There was a signature plastered on the double, whackily curved double white doors, which displayed a crude head that should have made Sonic a bit snarky.<p>

"Wow...I can finally understand why the Doc was so power hungry." He commented, changing his suit back to its normal black form.

The rich and noble were a variety of species, shapes and sizes. Blaze had worn a glamorous violet gown and had copied a light purple mask with sequins. Silver had accompanied her in a handsome brown leather-like three piece, with a golden pocket watch in his pocket and fake mustache that Sonic found hilarious. Silver grumbled, with Blaze embarrassed in such wears, considering she was royalty herself, she actually didn't enjoy the frocks that it offered. But she would prefer to keep the rest of her duties in secret, since it wasn't currently relevant.

They kept wandering around, speaking with many of the guests. Meanwhile Sonic and Amy had quickly hidden themselves in the lavish backyard gardens. Amy had been contacted by Little It, who had informed her that one of the ways in was a nearby balcony, where a door is usually open. The garden was the least polluted in the entire city. They pulled their stuff together as they found a nearby pipe that lead up to the edge. Sonic headed on first, carefully climbing up the beige pipe as Amy kept watch of any guards. The entire scenario was tense as Little It only guided them through hints. They'd successfully made it to the balcony unnoticed, and shuffled themselves in the curtains and into a bedroom.

This was a spare bedroom, from Little It's narration, which gave Sonic and Amy a little more time to plan. They had a look around, with a double bed, plain white walls and many drawers and cupboards, with a mirror on the back wall opposing the bed, all on top of floorboards and a decorated but faded red, white and green rug spread out, amongst the other bits and baubles. Amy threw the bag on the bed, rummaging through the bits and pieces within.

"So...what's the plan?" Sonic asked.

Amy didn't bother looking at him as she searched through the bag. She picked up a Clawgun, silver in colour with four large sharp fingers. She aimed at a nearby vase and shot at it, the claw shooting out and grabbing the vase, then pulling it back towards her, landing in perfectly and softly in her hand.

"I'm going inside the main hall, while you stand guard and watch over me." Amy said calmly.

Sonic's face dropped. Watch? Who did she think she is? More of a less, she was making him do a mundane task with no challenge what so ever.

"What? How lame...how come you get to do all the fun stuff?" Sonic complained, wandering around.

Amy just stared at him. "I warned you. I did say I was keeping you on a tight leash. Failure to comply with this will have grave consequences."

Sonic dug his fingers into his skull out of frustration. "Have you lost your mind? Last time we used your logic we ended tearing a whacky hole out of nowhere. You're willing to let that happen again?"

There was everything about Amy that seemed so infinitely calm, almost creepily so. There might have been a bout of anger but otherwise her face, her eyes, her body language and general vibe was just still as a windless day. She ignored Sonic and continued preparing herself. Sonic had enough as he moved forward, pressing her onto the bed and holding her arms down tight.

"Listen to me... don't think for one microsecond that I don't know what's going on here." He proclaimed, their noses almost touching.

"I know you were tearing yourself apart. In the mental sense of course."

Amy blinked as she stared in Sonic's eyes. She wasn't resisting and was deathly still as always. But that just made her even creepier.

"That is none of your concern Agent Sonic." She said, almost whispering.

"Our duty is to collect the Emeralds. Nothing more...nothing less. Understand?"

Sonic gritted his teeth as he pushed himself off of her and stood back. Amy slowly sat up and kept preparing herself. She was deliberately avoiding the subject as it was. Sonic shook his head. She wasn't doing this.

"No...I'm not having any of this! Amy, I'm going to get it my way. If you or your stinkin' resistance don't like it, then you can kiss my spiky-"

**THWACK!**

Sonic was sent flying across the room, hitting the far wall, then sliding down. There was a delay in the immediate chest pain as Sonic tried to stand up, rubbing it. Amy had her Smish Smasher out, more evidence of what had been lost of the original Amy Rose.

"I would say I am sorry Sonic. But I am obliged to do this the way that was intended. The right way." She said, packing her stuff as she left.

"You will watch my back. And follow my orders as your immediate superior. I have mentioned the failure to do so. So get up. We have to find Blaze and Silver."

* * *

><p>The main hall was lavish and decorated in all kinds of colours with the dark deep velvety curtains and the black and white checkerboard floor. Silver still had his arm hooked with Blaze, albeit very awkwardly. He watched the nobles dance, chat and laugh. Much to his dismay, he couldn't dance at all. Blaze had all the confidence in the world, considering she had background in this sort of thing, muttering to Silver to follow her lead. The White Hedgehogs nerves were getting to him, but he decided to let Blaze do all the talking.<p>

However, during this time, the women would talk to the women and the men would talk to the men, which made life harder for poor Silver, who eventually had to disconnect with his Princess and wander around. He had to be reminded to keep an eye on for Sonic and Amy if they were nearby. Otherwise, to at least mingle with the guests, and always decline the food. Silver was confused by that factor, for he was tempted every time a waiter came past with a silver-wear plate with glasses of wine or fancy foods. But eventually it eased over, with the only thing he had to worry about was what to say to anyone who approached him.

A scruffy overweight rabbit came to his attention, and started talking about his investments. A lot of his babble flew over his head as Silver smiled and nodded. It became incredibly boring very fast, including a few frown slips that earned a few slaps from Blaze.

"...So in accordance to those thoroughfares, who do you believe would be best to convert the conduits of the proverbial?" The scruffy noble Rabbit said in his humble old voice.

Silver still didn't understand a word he said. He scratched his head and looked left to right, only to feel somebody touch his hand.

"Sir, sorry for barging in like this, I need to talk to my husband..." Said Blaze.

Silver would have thanked her had he not gotten surprised at her play-word. However the Scruffy Rabbit understood.

"It's okay madam...he didn't seem to have much to say for a young chap. Son of a Imperialist I presume?"

Silver blinked. "Sorry, what was that?"

Blaze forced a smile as she looked around the room, needing a idea. Suddenly she saw a wine bottle. "No no no...my husband is part of the Revelers Cascade. Distant Wine Makers from the east?"

The Scruffy Rabbit tilted his head. "Really?...they're usually the talkative types."

Silver swallowed his pride. He couldn't let Blaze make up all the work. "Oh...not me...I'm new. Haven't been there for long?"

Blaze detected the nervousness in his tone. This wasn't her world either, so it was just as hard. She swallowed hard as she brought herself amongst the nobles. Although she couldn't help notice the fact that this world seemed to have a Revelers Cascade as well and was glad she'd seen that bottle to jog her memory.

The noises died down as a tall, fat moustached man came out on from the top of the stairs, his hand hooked up with two human women, dressed in their lace and petty coats and beehive hairdos, pressing their gloved hands onto the rather rich chest of the one before them. The fat man was wearing a black suit and a top hat, with a simple face symbol on his front pocket, a golden clip that dragged into it via a chain...must have been a pocket-watch, as well as a fancy cane, with grip on it looked like a simple clear diamond like jewel. They looked behind them as Blaze dragged Silver back into the crowd, forming a clear path as a man in white royal garbs began walking down the rolled out red carpet, his golden crown up his head, maroon beard and small stache. Certainly skinnier than the President, that's for sure.

"President Kintobor." The King welcomed, his voice loud, clear, boasting with confidence.

"Ah your majesty..." Answered Kintobor, still grinning and stroking his stache. He let his floozys go as he bowed to the generous and noble.

Sonic walked over to the edge of the balcony nearby in darkness. Alone in the corner high above the commotion below him. Amy had wandered around in the midst of it all, leaving Sonic to keep watch as asked.

He sighed. This isn't what he wanted, nor does he believe her plan would work. Just like last time. He closed his eyes for a moment, then reopened them once he heard the sound of flapping wings.

"This has become disturbing for you I noticed."

That voice...it sounded familiar and echoed. It was distilled with a tone so darkened that it made him ill. He turned to see the being next to him. Dark blue fur, black wings and devilish eyes that almost made Sonic jump, only to subconsciously turn back. The whack of Amy's hammer quelled a lot of his current and future disbeliefs. He only had to go along with it.

"You were the soreness in my heart, as corny as that sounds." Sonic exclaimed, sounding depressed.

The entity laughed.

"You were better as this. Stronger. Compelled by your hatred and within that petty soul of yours actually worked for a change. Anger grows Sonic. You know that all too well."

Sonic looked down. "You were the most embarrassing thing to happen to me Mr. Thorn. However you were born in my life, I'm just beginning to accept the weird things that keep happening to me."

Mr. Thorn stood next to Sonic as he too leaned against the railing and watched as the King and the President talk with one another. Politics and ass kissing more like it. Not Sonic's style at all. If he was allowed to have fun that it is he could kick it up a notch. Amy had restricted him in the most painful way possible.

"You don't have to listen to her. She's kept secrets from you."

Sonic smirked and crossed his arms.

"Likewise. Secret keeping is like a business around here nowadays. I figured it was normal."

Mr. Thorn rose an eyebrow. "It's only been six months. Although a lot can change."

* * *

><p>Sonic could see Amy wandering around the crowd, as well as Blaze and Silver as they kept a close on the leaders. They had pulled out their corresponding emeralds, forcing Sonic to alert the others.<p>

"Hey, guys? The old men have grabbed out their Emeralds, I repeat, the old men have grabbed out their emeralds."

The Pres' and the ruler both chuckled halfheartedly as they bashed the emeralds together in a sort of strange working relationship. All went quiet for the moment as a strange beam of light struck out from between the emeralds and shot through to the roof, creating a spiraling portal. Everyone looked up at the oddly occurring event on the ceiling as the group braced themselves.

"Say Amy, what did LI say would happen in this case?"

Mostly static, Sonic tried again.

"Ammyyyyy..."

Suddenly a small beep.

"Fire balls. Lots and lots of fireballs." She answered in her usual little monotone.

Sonic nodded and appeared apathetic to it. Notably more sarcastic for it.

"Nice. What's the time frame? Doesn't this seem faster than the last one?" He motioned.

Silence, then more static.

"Ahem..."

"At least in twenty minutes. We need to get every one out now. The whole building will go up in flames."

Sonic nodded "Copy that. So have we agreed on who was getting the Emerald first or?"

"You."

Sonic suddenly perked up. Finally some fun!

"Sure! No problem-"

"Do not hurt either the King or the President understand?"

Sonic felt the contempt Amy currently had for him. Of course she was being little miss analytical for it but she could calm down. Sonic had no intention of harming anybody. At a flick of his usual speediness, he could grab the Emerald an-

Wait, there was a problem with this. Which ruler held the duplicate Emerald and which one held the original? This became difficult quickly as well.

"Uh...Ames...which one do I need to snatch? I don't have five minutes to decide which one we need to bring back. I'm assuming space-time will screw up if we take the wrong one?"

Sonic had enough experience with space-time in his life to know what happens when you screw with time. That and when he and Tails used to watch movies together.

"Go with your instinct."

Sonic was stunned, but also quite annoyed with that kind of answer. Instinct? They're both the same emerald! How was he going to know which one to take? Amy wouldn't answer him any longer as she conversed with Blaze who had ordered her to talk to the King and the President and warn them to get out of the building as soon as possible. The King was more than willing to leave but the President made attempts to steal the other Emerald. History repeats itself...literally.

Sonic had to go with what Amy said. Instinct. No indication and no word from LI that even tried to scratch the surface on the differences. The others were entirely thoughtful on calming the people down and ensuring that each of them get out safely.

It was going well, only if the President wasn't standing their gawking at the blue emerald in his hand and preventing the King from going anywhere with his. Orville flew in at that very moment, above the crowd pouring out of the building.

"Woah, what's going on?" Orville wondered. He looked up to see the gigantic portal on the roof.

Sonic facepalmed. "Orville get out of there!" The blue blue yelled.

Orville saw Sonic on the nearby balcony and flew over, ignoring the pleas. He spun his tails and stood next to Sonic in the process.

"What is this may I ask sir? Never seen this kind of weird magic before." Orville mentioned. The mind of an innocent. This would be his halloween and Christmas put together from the imagination.

"It ain't magic...I can tell you that. One of those Emeralds there ain't supposed to be there. My aim is to get it back and get out of here."

Orville looked at Sonic with disbelief. "You're going to leave with an Emerald?"

Sonic grumbled. "Hey kid I have no time to explain. I have to use what ever means to determine which of the blue emeralds I need to take with me. It's very, very important or else this world is done for!"

Orville scratched his chin and expressed his admiration for the swirls.

"Though, I have read something like this in a book. The power of the Emeralds are said to be like, magic. This...matches a description of an event that happened elsewhere in Mazuri."

Sonic's head spun to Orville. They actually documented their last adventure in Mazuri? This was larger than he'd imagined and he certainly hoped this wasn't going to affect the future for the worst.

"Yes...an old Echidna wrote a book about it. Studies claimed it was a time portal. Like...an Emerald that wasn't supposed to be here and heroes would travel through time to...get...them..."

The pair spent a good moment staring at each other. Sonic shook his head. He was becoming impatient. He might as well tell the kid now.

"Yes, we're from the future okay? Don't go blabbing it like the Echidna did. We had no idea that he was going to do that but it's extremely crucial that we get one of those emeralds pronto!"

Orville nodded.  
>"Got it sir. Now that I can recall, the book mentioned that the Echidna himself traveled across the world to find the Emeralds. With each one he found, he left a mark. Emeralds are hard to scar but when you do the wounds are deep but heal themselves with time."<p>

Sonic blinked. That was new. He had no idea Emeralds even did that. Then again, like Tails once said, they always had such strange and peculiar properties. If that's what he meant.

"What else did the book say?" Sonic questioned, getting quite itchy about those dwindling moments.

"Ahh ahh...yes...the emerald...oh...the emerald you're looking for won't have a scar. The scars heal. They do. They take a while but yes they do indeed heal."

Sonic donned one of the largest smirks he'd even had. This was coincidental as hell and he'd loved to thank Libron for his uncanny foresight if he were around. He'd almost forgot about the King and the President, who were now brawling it on the floor for some reason. Judging from their ruckus, the King believed the President had plotted against him as it was getting towards the last minute.

Silver used his telekinesis to split them up. Neither should die here as what originally occurred while Blaze ensured everyone else go out safely. Amy arrogantly approached the pair and looked over their emeralds.

"A...a Rosoideae? In our presence? I don't know if I should feel honoured...or insulted." He stuttered momentarily.

Sonic squinted. Some kind of past hostility he presumed. Then again, it had been some time since the original incident. He couldn't remember what year it was at the moment, but even then, it felt like a millennia long grudge. Four times that even.

"Yes I know what I am." Amy answered calmly. She made it seem the King almost feared her, while the President stood there snarling.

"The King is out to rid of me! I aim to save my life from this treachery!" The President declared.

"A war shall be made! You will live to regret trying to kill me. Though I do enjoy the fact you tried to do it yourself. Not all rulers are that brave."

The King glared. "As do you. I thought this was your doing!"

Silver lowered his head as he balanced his telekinesis splitting the pair. He looked up as Orville and Sonic came across them and made themselves known.

"A...a Stupilite as well? My my, the book was right!"

Sonic gave Orville a look.

"How many books were made?"

Orville laughed nervously and rubbed his neck.

"Well, it was pretty popular. Still is. Adventures of the Past, Present and Future by Libron the Echidna. Centuries old, maybe older. Specifies something quite interesting to people of all ages, genders and status."

The King nodded.

"The fox is right. They have predicted this will happen. Though I never thought it would be true."

What ever this was, they needed to discuss this once they headed back home. For now, they had precious minutes to find out the right emerald before they burn to crisp.

"Your highness, Mr. President...if you don't mind, we need to take a quick peek at those precious gems." Sonic asked nicely in a mock-up noble tone.

The King was happy to oblige as he showed the blue emerald in his hand.

"This has the scar!" Orville announced as he stared into it.

"Which means..."

All eyes went to President Kintobor, who was keeping his emerald close to his chest and it appeared to them that he was actually growling at them. Sonic gave out his hand.

"Okay Mister Pres, fork it over." Sonic demanded in his usual way.

The President shook his head. "N-no. It's mine! You can't have it!"

Amy, in her stoic manner, intervened.

"Mr. President if you do not give us that Emerald then you will find yourself surrounded in nothing but flames and ashes of your own home. Do you want that to happen?"

Kintobor grumbled some more as he turned away.

"I can always rebuild! Fire is fire and can be extinguished with water. Everyone knows that!"

"Then the fire is likely to spread and continue for as long as that emerald stays. Soon the entire world will be smothered in a continuous surge of flame." Blaze announced as she stepped in. She let Amy know that the entire building had safely been evacuated, save for the guards who kept a close watch.

Kintobor was reluctant to let go as he fumbled about, before running off with the emerald in toe. Amy took one look at Sonic and nodded. The blue blur charged off after the relentless ruler.

Blaze whacked Silver on the head for being careless, then came forward to the King.

"We will hunt him down. For the meanwhile, you have to leave with your Emerald. Go back and mention this to no one. Keep it quiet and amongst yourself. It's crucial." She stated to him.

The King fully understood.

"Yes...yes...of course. Alright then. Hopefully you can catch him before it's too late!"

* * *

><p>With the King taken out of the building, Sonic chased Kintobor around the extremely narrow corridors of his building. Given the Presidents size, he was amazed how he could even fit through those doors. Sonic shrugged and hastily began his search for the rogue emerald.<p>

There must have been dozens of doors and rooms to peer into. Kintobor would most likely know the ins and outs of the building. He made a cautious movement to avoid any guards that would be wandering the narrow corridors. Sonic became anxious but also had the thrill of a timed challenge. Something he hadn't had in a long time. A race against the clock that become fascinating to the hedgehog. He smiled

He barely avoided oncoming guards. The usage of stealth was crucial and felt like Espio while doing it. All this, worry about changing the future was mixed and curved just because the Emeralds had been scattered about. Libron wrote a book. That wasn't the main problem. The main problem was that it was popular and in the event for when the outcome of this situation was solved, they may have been more damage done to their future than if they'd just gotten somebody who shouldn't have died killed earlier than what was destined. No doubt that this book would definitely come into the next team meeting.

Sonic struggled to find the President anywhere. Like his descendant, he had a affliction for dozens of rooms that had no real purpose other than maybe storage, bathrooms and mostly of bedrooms. Kintobor had to be in one of them. All the while dodging the gun wielding monsters that Orville mentioned.

Finally he came to last room in the area. Damn that egg was quite fast. He opened the door expecting an onslaught of robots, only to see Kintobor cowering on the corner deeply coveting the Emerald. Sonic walked over and squatted beside him. He was obviously shaking and crying at the same time. It was quite pathetic really.

"You know, there are plenty of people who saw what happened." Sonic stated.

"They will talk about it and they will ask questions. Thing is, how are you going to answer as a pile of ashes on a charred floor?"

Kintobor had this...sort of strange ignorance about him. He was a politician, not a megalomaniac scientist like his supposed descendant. But the thing they had in common was power. The Emerald was a status symbol. Without the power you have nothing. Nothing to cause awe and fear in those you rule over.

"Call it a publicity stunt. Normally works. And offer more pay to those who need it." Sonic exclaimed.

"So what's it going to be?"

* * *

><p>Amy awaited Sonic's return with the Emerald. Silver felt a bit of ember on his head and turned to Blaze. She shook her head and pointed upwards. He grew anxious and wanted Sonic to hurry up already.<p>

"So what's the future like?" Orville wondered. The child's curiosity, quenched by the most brilliant and amazing things. While they wanted to tell him, they knew it wouldn't end up any better than it had now.

"It's best not to talk of discussions like that." Amy mentioned rather coldly.

"It is dangerous to own futures."

Orville frowned. "Oh okay. But if you're here, that must mean the future is bad right? Right?"

They looked away.

"A future's a future kid. There's no telling what might happen. So just enjoy life for what it is and just do what you normally do. What ever it is will happen on the time streams anyway."

Silver explained, hoping it would quell the awkward conversation.

Orville smiled. "Oh..oh okay then. I'll do what I will always do. Build for a better future!"

They couldn't tell if he was being serious. He seemed a good enough kid. If he was Tails ancestor however...Amy needed him protected. But if he had no protection before, his future was going to be fine. A twinge of guilt though from what Sonic had told her prior in regards to what happened to Tails. A twisted sense of logic poured out to let him to know what would happen. The only question was, would it matter? Would it matter at all?

Soon enough, Sonic came charging through with the blue emerald with the most dashing and excited look on his face and gave everyone a thumbs up. Orville clapped in happiness.

"Okay got it! Just need to get through that Portal and go home shall we?"

Orville became saddened by the prospect of them leaving.

"Now I'll only get to see you people in my dreams. No one will really believe my story."

Sonic patted the fox's back.

"Hey don't feel too bad. I trust your life will be a little bit easier from no one okay?"

Orville grinned. "I certainly hope so. Bye guys!"

* * *

><p>They'd come back through the Portal. Sonic was glad to make someone look forward to something. Amy on the other hand...<p>

She'd ran off elsewhere before Sonic had the opportunity to glance at the Emerald. He shrugged and thanked the other guys who just went their own ways. Sonic felt that Amy became detached from everyone else. The loss of emotions didn't help either.

However that trip felt a bit easier than the last one they had. A little too easier than what he was used to. The past could have changed for better or for worse due to their interference but he was in fact beginning to question Amy's motives for all this. Her scattering of Emeralds made things worse rather than better so it seemed. Normally Sonic would have put it as not knowing what would happen but Amy was smarter than Sonic was lead to believe. There were suspicions being built under his nose as to what made Amy even think that was a remotely good idea other than saving them from Eggadon. He sighed as the Emerald once more tried to get in contact with him and absorbed him through it's essence.

And again he arrived more to the serene sanctuary like last time. There was an Amy figure floating in front of him the the inherent glare. Which one was it?

"Hey there." He waved with a darling smile.

"Hmph." The Amy Fragment shrugged him off.

Sonic's eyes widened with amused surprise.

"Ahhh I see. Well, okay. I suppose she may have been angry, but she was just stating facts. I suppose one has knowledge of punishments and tolerance without actually feeling angry. I dunno, just making stuff up as I go along. Like my plans you know?"

The Amy Fragment nodded in obliged agreement.

"I feel the anger that seeps from her. She does feel it for quite often as from what I have sensed."

Sonic chuckled. "Eh it happens. I'll be more than happy to take it out of your hands."

And with that, the Blue Emerald was purified and the sound of a falling body was heard in the distance. Two down, five to go.

* * *

><p><strong>I am sooooooooooooo sorry this took forever! I had writers block and at the time i really hated writing this chapter and I also changed from a PC to an iMac in the meanwhile (bro gave it to me) as a result I wanted to really finish this and yes I still hated writing this chapter and I detest it but I now I have proper outline to the story so hopefully you might be seeing more, but less since there will be less chapters as a result. I'm most likely going to try write this from now on alongside Portalborn, my SkyrimPortal ff so pop on over if you're interested, but if you're not, pray that the next chapter will come out much much sooner. LOL. Again, I am extremely sorry this took forever.**


End file.
